A medio camino
by Draga1
Summary: Tercera parte de Pacto de Sangre. La hermana de Goku ha sido encarcelada.
1. I

La nave ha trapasado la atmofera terrestre, aunque la dificultades han ido superadas, y aunque las amazonas han comido, bebido y dormido, todas permanecen en silencio pensativas... Nila, la amazona con cola, parece que al fin empieza a creer que tiene un hermano, tiene la sensación como de haber estado bajo un profundo sueño desde que lo supo. todo fue tan extraño... En su mente recrea una y otra vez aquel momento, habia quedado mal herida al luchar contra los monstruos de piedra, cuando intentaba llegar donde Bulma estaba para salvarla...  
  
Bulma... tan solo de recordar su nombre una lagrima rueda sobre su mejilla derecha , no puede evitar sentir su corazón destrozado....  
  
Algun dia volvere a verla? No, no debo pensar en ella, eso solo me lastima... Goku, Hermano...  
  
Ya estaba muy lastimada, no me podia mover mas, por momentos creo que me desmaye... no supe de mi hasta que abri débilmente los ojos y ahí estaba el, con sus ojos de niño mas con voz de hombre me dijo lo que no olvidare el tiempo que me quede de vida...  
  
Ya estas a salvo, hermanita.  
  
Hermana? No entendi muy bien en ese momento, crei que me llamaba asi por la enorme empatia que nos tuvimos desde el principio... o casi... aun recuerdo como lo rete a luchar contra mi alguna vez... pero que tonta fui, no sabia con quien me estaba enfrentando...  
  
Una fugaz sonrisa de dibujo en su rostro humedo de lagrimas.  
  
No, el no se referia a eso, mas tarde Padme nos explico con detalle la historia de nuestros padres, es imposible creer que el universo esa tan pequeño.. para mi fue un shock, hasta ahora que estoy tan lejos lo voy asimilando, ahora que no puedo abrazarlo, pude quedarme mas tiempo, pero no me atrevi a seguir respirando el mismo aire que ella... mi hermano Goku, por el contrario, actuo como si siempre lo hubiera sabido... Tal vez sea hora de enderezar mi vida, para ser digna de mi hermano, el es salvador de quien sabe cuantos millones de vidas y yo, una ladrona...  
  
Por otro lado, Didier finge dormir mientras reflexiona respecto a lo sucedido, aunque no se le ve melancolica como a la saiyajin. Ella prometio volver, aunque no sabe bien que sucedera después...  
  
No ha pasado ni un solo dia y ya te extraño tanto, Trunks ... como fue que aquel chiquillo se convirtió en el hombre que tocaria las fibras mas sensibles de mi alma después? El me ha esperado desde que era un niño, pero dentro de muy poco pronto estaremos juntos y para siempre...  
  
Con su dedo pulgar acaricia el simbolico anillo de matrimonio que el le entrego... Bulma dijo que la boda en el templo no tiene validez, que aun somos muy jóvenes para eso y que debemos convivir mas tiempo para tomar una decisión tan importante... No importa, por que de todas formas ya soy suya y el es mio...  
  
Ellas me han preguntado si ese matrimonio 'no valido' se consumó...  
  
Didier suspira y se sumerje en los recuerdos:  
  
--Trunks! Que haces? Jajajaja bajame!  
  
-- El novio debe cargar a la novia al entrar a la habitación!  
  
--Que?  
  
-- Costumbre terrestre...  
  
Con ella en brazos, el empieza a dar vueltas juguetonamente, Ambos se miran intensamente y pronto la risa de ella lo contagia a el, hasta que sin sentirlo , ambos llegan a la cama tropezando para caer sobre ella sin poder parar de reir, pronto ya estan besandose primero con ternura y luego con avidez. Para entonces, la camisa de Trunks ya esta en el piso y por su parte, la mano de el ya se ha aventurado bajo el sencillo vestido blanco de la chica, se siente tan suave...  
  
Didi, estas temblando...  
  
Tu tambien...  
  
Estoy algo nervioso, sabes?  
  
Acaso tu nunca...?  
  
No hasta estos niveles... siempre soñe que seria con tigo, desde que empece a pensar en... esto...  
  
Ambos se abrazan y el ya esta tan desnudo como ella, mientras el le ha desecho el peinado y desliza sus dedos en su fino cabello mientras besa su rostro y su cuello siempre volviendo a su boca, ambos pares de piernas se entrelazan y los pies de ella acarician las piernas de el y sus manos divagan en la estrecha cadera masculina... El coloca sus manos a los costados de ella, como pidiendo permiso para dar el siguiente paso, y un suspiro por parte de ella es la respuesta afirmativa que el espera, entonces deposita un beso sobre el seno izquierdo y luego su boca desciende hacia el sur de su cuerpo, como trazando un camino para no perderse... el rastro humedo primero tibio empieza a enfriarse, haciendola estremecer, el entiende que ella es suya... como no lo ha sido de nadie, y de igual forma, el le pertenece a ella... El plan era llegar al ombligo y luego volver a su dulce boca, pero la tentacion de seguir explorando es mas fuerte, la piel del vientre femenino es imposiblemente suave, tanto que al deslizar sobre ella sus labios, la piel del joven se eriza ...  
  
En los ojos del joven puede verse el deseo y algo mas que no le permite estar ahí completamente pero que el mismo no lo sabe, pero la intuición femenina es fuerte y ella puede darse cuenta de lo que sucede...  
  
--No, espera... --Este no es el momento adecuado, cierto? Yo te haria el amor donde y como fuera... pero mereces que sea especial. No en medio de una situación critica... --Yo lo se, ademas se lo mucho que te preocupa tu mamá y tu hermanito... sera en otro momento, y, después de todo... -- tu ya eres mi mujer! -- hablaste igual que tu padre! -- jeje,. A que te refieres insecto??  
  
Jajajajajaja!!!  
  
El besa su frente y le acerca amablemente su ropa. --Te amo, amazona...  
  
Pero que les paso a ustedes dos que estan tan pensativas desde que despegamos, ah?  
  
-- Padme,. No senti cuando te acercaste. -- es que estabas como ida... pero tardaste menos tiempo en reaccionar, Nila lleva horas retorciendose un mechon de cabello y mirando el tablero de control... --menos mal que estamos en piloto automatico, de otra forma ya estariamos dentro de un hoyo negro... -- mas aun si consideramos a que velocidad estamos viajando. -- si, aun a mi me sorprende que en un par de dias estaremos de vuelta en casa. En otro tipo de nave, este viaje duraria meses, años tal vez...  
  
Nila por su parte se encuentra meciendose y retorciendose el cabello cuando la amazona del velo anaranjado se sienta a su lado.  
  
-- sabes algo? Dentro de poco pasaremos cerca del planeta Ytraxx, me preguntaba si podriamos detenernos ahí unas horas... -- ..... --Nila? -- ..... --Me estas escuchando? -- aha... --que fue lo que te dije? -- ... pues lo de siempre... que Clio y yo somos horribles y una mala influencia para Didier...  
  
Didier: quien es una mala influencia para mi? Padme: yo no he dicho, eso, pero en este momento efectivamente pienso que eres horrible! Nila: esta bien, esta bien, no estaba poniendo atención, perdona, que me decias? Padme: hmmmf... decia que pasaremos cerca de Ytraxx, y pensaba si podiamos hacer una pequeña escala ahí... Didier: Ytaxx? No es ahí donde esta se realiza la junta galactica para decidir si entraran en rigor una serie de leyes que un grupo de politicos propuso? Nila: : si, una serie de leyes arbitrarias... Padme: por eso mismo, quisiera ir a enterarme de cómo van las cosas, y en mi calidad de embajadora, deseo dar mi voto en contra... Nila: esta bien, creo que no debe haber ningun problema  
  
La nave Arboreana pronto arriba en las afueras de Phillo, la capital donde en congreso se lleva a cabo.  
  
Didier: es tan grande este lugar... a veces pienso que tanta tecnología nos ha hecho perder el sentido real de lo enorme que es el universo cuando vamos de un mundo al otro como en las habitaciones de una casa....  
  
Nila: Reflexiones baratas para viajero! Justo lo que vine aquí a buscar!  
  
Didier: y que casualidad! A mi me urge un comentario irónico para poder continuar mi viaje!  
  
Nila: jajaja, saben algo? Creo que volvemos a ser las de siempre!  
  
Padme: es cierto, después de todo lo que paso, creo que se les empezaba a agriar el carácter...  
  
Nila: pues no era para menos! Te recuerdo que entre Vanth y Astaroth mat...  
  
Didier: no lo nombres!  
  
Nila: esta bien, digamos que 'el ente' y Vanth, mataron a cientos de amazonas, incluidas nuestra reina y Clio, eso para empezar... y luego el desastre que organizaron en la Tierra.  
  
Padme: si, casi le cuesta la vida a Bulma...  
  
Didier: pobre, pero ahora ella esta a salvo con sus hijos y Vegeta... Nila, por que haces esa cara?  
  
Nila: necesito ir a 'beber' algo!  
  
Padme: acaso dijimos algo que te molestara?  
  
Didier: Nila! Nila! A donde vas? No! No entres a esa taberna horrible! Nilaaaa!  
  
Padme: bien, yo debo ir al congreso y veo que tendras que estar sola un rato, estaras bien?  
  
Didier; claro, ire por ahí a regatear y tal vez encuentre algo lindo que obsequiarle a Clio! Padme: De acuerdo, no tardare...  
  
Mientras tanto, en el interior de la oscura y pestilente taberna, la amazona toma asiento frente a la barra y le ordena al cantinero le sirva de inmediato lo mas 'fuerte que tenga'  
  
-- Cielos, este sitio apesta! Bien amor perdido, esta va por ti! Argghhhh!!! Pero que es esto? Me quema! Argghhh...  
  
-- Hola linda, veo que gustan los tragos fuertes... -- asi es... cantinero, deme otro!  
  
-- una criatura como tu no deberia estar aquí... -- tienes razon, este lugar es inmundo... ey! La segunda copa ya no cae tan mal! Dame otra!  
  
-- por que no vienes con migo a un sitio mas... acogedor, eh? -- ve tu solo.  
  
El extraño posa su mano sobre el muslo de la amazona deslizándola lujuriosamente. -- oh, vamos! No quieras darte aires de reina, entraste a este sitio buscando algo... -- si, un par de tragos. Ahora largate de aquí si no quieres problemas! -- Asi que te gusta que te traten con rudeza, no? Ahora veras!  
  
En segundos, El extraño barre con su brazo las copas vacias de la barra y sin esfuerzo levanta a la amazona colocandola sobre esta, tirando con fuerza de su cabello para someterla mintras busca abrir sus pantalones. voces aguardientosas se oyen a lo lejos:  
  
-- Oye! No hagas eso! -- Si, vamos! Una hembra no puede entrar aquí y hablarte de esa forma sin recibir castigo!  
  
Ella furiosa le acomoda un poderoso puntapié bajo las costillas y un puñetazo en el rostro del atacante, quien furioso se pone de pie y limpia la sangre de su rostro.  
  
-- Muy bien, asi que esta fierecilla necesita que le enseñen como ser mujer!  
  
Para este momento, Nila ya se dirige a la salida tranquilmente, no ha notado que alguien la observa en un rincón....  
  
Oiga, espere! No ha pagado su cuenta! Grita el cantinero.  
  
El extraño va a ella nuevamente, se le acerca por la espalda y la toma por el cuello para golpearla entre los pulmones, y creyendola fuera de combate, nuevamente intenta introducir su mano dentro del pantalón de la mujer pero esta toma al sujeto de la ropa, lo levanta por encima de su hombro haciendolo caer al piso frente a ella, entonces toma una silla y la coloca sobre el cuerpo del extraño sentandose ella sobre esta inmovilizandolo.  
  
La amazona lo mira desde arriba con desprecio, todavía se da el lujo de tomar la copa que pertenecia a alguien de las mesas de a los lados. saca su arma y apunta contra el extraño mientras se levanta lentamente...  
  
Nila: ahora ponte de pie perro!  
  
El atacante ahora hecho victima se pone de pie nervioso, tiene un arma apuntando directamente a su cabeza, y se pone aun mas nervioso cuando ve que la mujer saca una daga de su bota izquierda.  
  
-- veo que estas muy interesado en las partes privadas femeninas, no? Te complacere, con esta linda daga, te dejare hecho al menos de 'ahí' una mujercita, comprendes? -- Grrrr... --oh! No! Yo no intentaria moverme si tuviera un arma amenazando con volarme la tapa de los sesos... -- perra maldita! -- shh... cuidado con esa boca!  
  
El extraño aprieta los ojos al oir como el arma esta lista para disparar...  
  
-- te mato, o te castro? Te mato, o te castro? Que hare? No! No te muevas! Que hare?  
  
El extraño suda copiosamente y tiembla, la mujer lo tiene en sus manos... -- creo que te dejare ir, pero me quedare con un lindo recuerdito...  
  
acerca la daga a la parte baja del vientre el extraño cuando...  
  
-- pero que es esto? Jajajajajajaja!!!! Vean todos! El sujeto que pensaba enseñarme a mi a ser mujer , ha mojado sus pantalones del miedo! Jajajajja!!! Largo de aquí, basura! No, esperen, aun hay diversión para todos! Vamos, quiero musica!  
  
El empapado extraño intenta escapar, pero antes de que pueda moverse un centímetro, la mujer ya le apunta otra vez.  
  
-- ni se te ocurra! Que pasa, maldita sea, pongan la musica!  
  
Una alegre melodía empieza a oirse en el lugar.  
  
-- miren como baila!  
  
La mujer dispara en repetidas veces contra al piso, cerca de los pies del empapado y humillado extraño haciendole efectivamente bailar.  
  
En el oscuro rincón, el silencioso observador mira un arrugado papel, y mira a la amazona, y vuelve a mirar el papel... La amazona sale del lugar, sin notar que el personaje del rincón la sigue.  
  
A algunas cuantas calles de ahí, Didier camina sin rumbo establecido. -- En realidad, no hay mucho que ver aquí, mas que este rarisimo cielo verde... ademas el sol quema demasiado y el aire no puede ser ya mas seco. Con razon la piel de la gente de aquí es gruesa arrugada y gris... como esos animales de la Tierra, como se llamaban? Ah, si, elefantes!  
  
Un anciano se acerca con una cesta.  
  
--okabes? Compra okabes? --y que es eso señor? --okabes? Ricos, muy ricos? --no... gracias... --no diga que no antes de probar, niña, buenos okabes!  
  
El anciano mete la mano en su cesta, se percibe un aroma dulce, se trata un liquido que segregan los okabes, tan pegajoso que forma hebras. Se trata de una especie de escarabajo rojo del tamaño de una mano. Aun vivo, se le retuerce la cabeza hasta arrancarla y se bebe lo que se encuentra en el interior. El estomago de la chica se revuelve al ver la muestra que el anciano le ha dado.  
  
-- gulp... -- pruebe okabe! Pruebe! -- no, de veras, es que... no me sienta bien... pe..pero gracias de todas formas!  
  
El anciano de ropas raidas no acepta un 'no' por respuesta. Toma a la joven amazona con su mano nerviuda y temblorosa.  
  
-- okabe bueno! -- y yo alergica! Por favor señor!  
  
La joven hace lo posible por liberarse de buena manera, pero el dueño de la cesta insiste. Para este momento ya e ha formado un circulo de personas alrededor de ellos.  
  
-- okabe! Okabe!  
  
Sin saber exactamente que sucede, una mujer grita:  
  
-- La extranjera esta robandole al pobre viejo! -- Okabeee!  
  
-- quien se creen estos sucios fuereños para venir a timar a nuestros pobres ancianos que solo buscan ganarse la vida honradamente?  
  
-- todos contra ella!  
  
La joven amazona ha logrado liberarse con mucho esfuerzo y cuando intenta alejarse, ve a un monton de paquidermos bipedos rodeandola .  
  
-- todo esta bien! El abuelo solo esta confundido!  
  
Auch!  
  
Una piedra choca en la cabeza de la muchacha. -- pero que?  
  
LINCHEN A LA LADRONA!!!!  
  
-- que, cual ladrona..? que? Yo? Esperen estan cometiendo un error! Yo n... auch! Dejen de lanzar eso!  
  
Para ese momento, Didier ya se dio cuenta que su mejor opcion es correr ya que la turba iracunda no quiere escuchar razones y asi lo hace, primero corre por la larga calle, luego, se mete en el primer callejón que se encuentra donde un horrendo niño soplon la delata obligandola a subir por un balcon para escapar. Una vez dentro de la vivienda, una mujer obesa y sus 8 crios le ruegan por que no les haga daño, para entonces los demas ya tocan a la puerta para entrar a capturar a la ladrona, asi que no tiene otra opcion mas que subir al tejado para desde arriba saltar de casa en casa. Los mas audaces continuan con la persecución, pero se presenta un nuevo obstáculo: la siguente casa esta a varios metros del tejado donde ella se encuentra y dentro de poco, tambien sus pereguidores, no hay otra opcion, retrocede un poco para tomar impulso y da el salto. Al momento de caer en el tejado de la otra casa, esta ya esta rodeada asi que la joven decide introducirse por una ventana. Primero se percata de que no haya nadie, luego divisa una rudimentaria estufa... -- es una idea tonta! Pero no hay opcion!  
  
Resignada toma un puño de ceniza y empieza pasarla por su cara, pintandola de gris para hacer lo mismo después con sus manos... los gritos afuera cada vez se oyen mas cerca... con lo que tiene a su alcance, confecciona un bulto que coloca sobre su espalda simulando una joroba y por ultimo, se cubre con una cortina dejando a la vista solo parte de su rostro.  
  
-- sabemos que estas ahí dentro ladrona! Sal!!!  
  
Una vieja se asoma: -- se fue por alla segundos antes que ustedes llegaran! Entonces me noqueó y hasta este momento desperté!  
  
-- oyeron? Vamos por alla! -- SIIIIIIII  
  
Al disiparse la muchedumbre, la chica decide salir de la casa pero se encuentra con el problema que esta cerrada... podria derribarla ... pero llamaria la atención y traeria a la chuzma de vuelta... El balcon esta un poco alto, pero no es demasiado, podra bajar escalando. Deja la cortina sobre una silla... la vuelve a tomar, sera mejor permanecer disfrazada mientras llega a la nave. Ahí esperara a Padme y a Nila.  
  
Mira a su alrdedor. No es una casa ostentosa, de hecho, puede notarse que quienes ahí moran carecen de recursos. Como puede ella dejarles el lugar hecho un desastre? Sin pensarlo demasiado, toma sus finos broqueles de gemas arboreanas y los deja sobre la mesa. De algo les serviran para compensar los destrozos.  
  
Una vez en la calle, la chica camina con simulada dificultad rumbo a la seguridad de su nave, topandose en su camino con una figura conocida, se veia contrariada...  
  
-- Nila!!!  
  
--lo siento anciana, no traigo monedas Ytaxx  
  
-- Dejate de tonterias! Soy yo!  
  
-- Didier? Tu? Jajajajajaja!!! Pero que te paso?  
  
-- Esta gente es horrible! Por poco me linchan por no querer comerme una cosa asquerosa!  
  
-- y que lo digas! Un sujeto intentó abusar de mi en la taverna... mas le vale a Pad salir ya de su tonto congreso intergalactico...  
  
-- espera Nila, algo aquí anda mal...  
  
-- que cosa?  
  
-- tengo la sensación de que no estan siguendo..  
  
AHÍ ESTA ELLA! ESA ES!!! El extraño del rincón la señala...  
  
NILA VAX PARESIS? Un uniformado interroga mientras varios hombres la rodean.  
  
-- Depende quien pregunte...  
  
QUEDAS ARRESTADA BAJO LOS CARGOS DE EXTORISION, CONTRABANDO, SABOTAJE, ROBO, ESCAPAR DEL PLANETA PENAL Y GOLPEAR A UN HOMBRE EN LA TAVERNA.  
  
Las miradas de las amazonas se encontraron, Didier le ofrece ayudarle a escapar, pero Nila piensa que eso puede comprometer a sus compañeras, ya que si es atrapada en compañía de ellas, la sucesora de la corona Arboreana y la embajadora, el nombre de toda Arborea se ensuciara, ya que personajes tan importantes no pueden mezclarse con una delincuente.  
  
-- No, no, se estan equivocando! Ella no puede ser quien dicen!  
  
-- Callate anciana tonta!  
  
-- que??? -- pues bien, llevenme!  
  
DEBE SER UN TRUCO! CUIDADO! EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO NOS ATACARA! NO SE CONFIEN!  
  
-- no, en serio, ponganme las esposas!  
  
NO SE ACERQUEN! ES PELIGROSA! ALGO ESTARA TRAMANDO!  
  
-- bueno, me arrestan o no? Tengo una nave llena de mercancía ilegal que entregar y ustedes me estan quitando el tiempo!  
  
SE ESTA BURLANDO!  
  
BIEN, YO CUMPLI CON ENTREGARLES A LA DELINCUENTE! ME VAN A DAR MI RECOMPENSA, O NO? -- interfiere el desconocido del rincón.  
  
-- negocien caballeros! Yo me retiro! --- psst! Didier! Largo de aquí! -- te van a llevar presa! -- no sera la primera vez! Anda, reunete con Padme.. -- pero... -- silencio!  
  
-- Vamos! Quiero expiar mis culpas y nada mejor q el planeta penal para eso!  
  
Mas tarde...  
  
Esos estupidos del congreso! Su majestad tiene que saber esto! Didier... que te paso en la cara?  
  
-- olvida mi cara! Se han llevado presa a Nila!  
  
-- asi, como asi? Sin pelear? -- no quiso meternos en problemas... que podemos hacer?  
  
-- como ya escapo del planeta penal antes, ahora estara mucho mas vigilada, no podra escapar sola esta vez... -- entonces se quedara ahí mucho tiempo.. y creo que ha hecho mas bien que mal ... -- es cierto, que importa si ha robado si tambien ha salvado planetas completos.  
  
--que podemos hacer?  
  
-- bien, yo volvere a Arborea , la reina no puede abogar por ella, al menos no directamente, pero podra enviar a un escuadron de rescate...  
  
-- olvidalo, Nila, Clio y yo eramos el escuadron de rescate... como cuando entramos a sabotear la nave de Bjorn y sacamos a Bulma de ahí... -- Es cierto... Teniamos a Nila para eso ... por que en caso de ser descubierta, seria Nila la contrabandista quien seria capturada, no una respetable amazona... al igual que Clio, que no parece querer inclinarse por ninguna ocupación decente y tu... bueno...  
  
-- ¿? -- aun no sabias lo importante de tu papel...  
  
-- si, pero no es momento de hablar de eso! -- lo siento mucho, pero no tenemos otra alternativa que recurrir a nuestros amigos de la Tierra para rescatar a Nila... 


	2. II

II  
  
Luego de muchas, muchas horas, la estilizada nave arboreana al fin aterriza en los hangares del  
  
palacio; general mente cuando esto sucede llega una comitiva a dar la bienvenida a las amazonas recién llegadas, sin embargo en esta ocasión, a duras penas se acercan algunas mecànicos.  
  
-- Señora Padme! Didier! donde estaban? no saben todo lo que pasó!  
  
--Y que fue lo que pasó?  
  
-- fuimos atacadas por una legión de bárbaros y luego, nos sumergimos en un profundo sueño, del que acabamos de depertar... todas estamos confundidas... las oráculos no dejan de consultar lo sucedido a los dioses!  
  
Sin pensarlo demasiado, Padme hizo un gesto de extrañeza, tomo a la amazona mas joven y la apartó para hablar.  
  
-- Padme, por que no les explicaste?  
  
-- No lo se, creo que su Alteza debe enterarse antes que nadie...  
  
-- Entiendo, tal vez puede ser mas delicado de lo que creía originalmente.  
  
-- Haz pasado cosas muy duras estos dias, por que no vas a descansar un rato mientras yo voy donde la reina?  
  
-- Pero...   
  
-- Anda, ve.  
  
-- está bien, pero antes que dormir, prefiero buscar a alguien.  
  
Dicho esto, la joven pálida se da la vuelta y se dirige corriendo a donde siempre la podia encontrar. Aquel árbol que con su sombra cobijó sus juegos cuando niñas y despues, se convirtio en el silencioso confidente de jovencitas.  
  
Los pasillos del palacio parecen no acabar, pero la joven no deja de correr a pesar de las amonestaciones recibidas por parte de las matronas.  
  
Cuando al fin llega a los jardines, el aroma de la hierba sale a su encuentro, y una ola de nostalgia la invade: este fue su hogar toda su vida, sin embargo, ahora siente pertenecer a otro lado.   
  
Pero no se deja distraer con esos pensamientos, ahi está su árbol majestuoso y en sus ramas, una perezosa figura familiar descansa. Ahi esta, delgada con brazos y piernas fuertes, toda su piel esta cubierta de un fino pelaje amarillo y solo el de su cabeza es algo mas largo y oscuro. En su rostro felino puede verse la placidez con la que descansa, placer que durara hasta que Didier este lo suficientemente cerca para que voz pueda interrumpir su sueño.  
  
Clio!!! Clio!!!  
  
-- Ahhh quien me habla?  
  
-- Clio! hermana!!!   
  
-- Didi!!!   
  
La sorpresa le hace olvidar a la felina que se encuentra sobre las ramas de un arbol, por lo que a pesar de sus intentos, no consigue recobrar el equilibrio y ...  
  
PRASS!!!  
  
cae estrepitosamente sobre la otra chica, quien antes de mirar sus raspones abraza efusivamente a su compañera de toda la vida.  
  
-- Clio, no puedes imaginar lo terrible que fue para mi enterarme de lo que sucedió mientras yo huia en direccion a la Tierra...  
  
-- Tu siempre tan dramatica! si no pasó nada, solo fui herida pero luego desperté y aqui estamos!   
  
-- Crees que solo "te dormiste"?  
  
-- Y que otra cosa pudo ser? no se cuanto estuve asi, pero tuve un sueño: vi campos aun mas verdes que estos y pude ver a nuestros antepasados!  
  
-- Evidentemente no saben que en realidad, estuvieron muertas-- Piensa Didier.  
  
-- anda, dime, Que fue lo que hiciste alla en la Tierra? como estan Bulma y todos los demas?  
  
-- pues si piensas que fui a descansar, estas equivocada, la pasamos tan dificil como ustedes.  
  
-- no entiendo  
  
-- Verás...   
  
Didier relata el enfrentamiento con Vanth y Astaroth en la Tierra, de la preciosa bebita de Bulma, el mal genio de Vegeta, su enamoramiento con Trunks, el lazo fraternal entre Goku y Nila y por último, su arresto cuando venían de vuelta a Arborea.  
  
La gata mira atónita a su compañera, y cuando el relato termina, el sol ya empieza a ocultarse y antes de que pueda decir cualquier cosa, una amazona les lleva un recado: se les espera en el salon de la reina.  
  
Una vez ahi, Clio y Didier saludan respetuosamente mientras Padme les invita a tomar asiento.  
  
Aixa: Padme me ha puesto al tanto de todolo sucedido. fue un acierto no dar explicasiones a personas ajenas a las que estamos aqui reunidas. Como saben, burlar las leyes de la naturaleza es gravemente castigado en nuestro pueblo, y la muerte es una de ellas.   
  
Se que muchas, incluida yo misma, perecimos durante el ataque y fuimos revividas gracias al poder de Shen Long.  
  
Padme: rompimos la regla, pero dadas las circunstancias, queda prohibido decirle la verdad a nadie. Si un dios terrestre es capaz de volver a la vida a un muerto, imaginamos entonces el poder que posee y la codicia que puede llegar a despertar entre propias y extraños.  
  
Didier: Cualquiera podria intentar reunir las esferas para algun fin egoista...   
  
Clio: o peor aun, algo que perjudique a los demás. debemos guardar el secreto.  
  
Aixa: sin embargo, nuestro pueblo no puede seguir pensando que nos dormimos luego de ser atacadas. Siempre he dicho que todo debe tener una explicación lógica y el que se hayan dormido, no lo es. Por lo tanto no las engañaremos, pero tampoco les daremos toda la verdad.  
  
Diremos que fuimos atacadas y en efecto, nos masacraron, pero que fuimos revividas por el poder de nuestros dioses, por un benévolo capricho.  
  
Padme: se llevará a cabo una serie de ofrendas ficticias.  
  
Didier: pero que hay de Shen Long?, el fue quien nos revivió en verdad.  
  
Aixa: Yo misma iré a su planeta a agradecerle personalmente y le ofreceremos algo en agradecimiento a sus favores. Nadie dirá que las Arboreanas son ingratas.  
  
Clio: bien, bien, bien, ya está resuelto eso, y que hay de Nila?   
  
Didier: si, no olviemos que esta presa en el horrible planeta penal.  
  
Padme: eso tambien esta visto.  
  
Aixa: Por un lado, ella ha sido de gran ayuda, sin embargo, eso no le da derecho a vivir de la forma que lo hace, violando las leyes que han sido hechas no por un capricho, sino para asegurar el bienestar de las sociedades, y ella goza quebrantándolas... por lo tanto, he decidido que aunque será rescatada, dejaremos que se quede ahi por un tiempo, con la esperanza de que al fin escarmiente y enmiende su camino.  
  
Clio: pero que!!!   
  
Aixa: Ten cuidado con lo que vayas a decir, Clio!  
  
Didier: a mi tampoco me agrada la idea, pero asi son las reglas y deben obedecerse.  
  
Clio: quien diablos dice..!!!  
  
Padme: modera el vocabulario que usas frente a su alteza o te haré castigar!  
  
Clio: conque castigarme? genial... esta bien, entonces cual sera el procedimiento que el protocolo aprueba? ah, Padme, ahorrate el regaño...   
  
Padme: Puedes elegir a las personas que consideres adecuadas para formar el escuadrón de rescate.  
  
Didier: pero el escuadrón somos Nila, Clio y yo, no entiendo para que buscar mas personas. con nosotras es mas que suficiente...  
  
Aixa: Didier, el hecho que haber revivido no quiere decir que viviré para siempre, Así que sigues siendo mi sucesora, y en adelante empezarás a prepararte como tal.  
  
Didier: pero yo...  
  
Aixa: Desde niña vi algo distinto en ti. siempre supe que podria descansar en paz si tu quedas al frente... lo siento, pero el escuadròn de rescate es demasiado arriesgado y podria sucederte algo malo.   
  
Padme: pronto serás presentada ante el congreso intergalàctico como nuestra princesa. que pasaría si fueras capturada durante una misión? seria terrible que una espía fuera reconocida como la princesa de Arborea...  
  
Aixa: sería casi como una declaración de guerra, cosa que hemos evadido gracias al escuadron.   
  
Padme: por eso Nila nos resulta tan adecuada, su mala fama es su carta de presentación, por lo que si es descubierta, puede entenderse que actua por su cuenta y el respetable trono arboreano desconoce por completo sus actos.  
  
Aixa: ademas, Didier, que haríamos si llegara a pasarte algo malo? No, definitivamente no podemos arriesgarte... y cuanto a ese muchacho, Trunks... no necesitas que te recuerde que tu tienes otras responsabilidades mucho mas superiores a un capricho...  
  
Y si no hay mas que discutir, entonces doy por terminada esta sesión.  
  
Clio: claro que hay mucho que discutir!!! esto es repugnante!  
  
Padme: esas son las reglas...   
  
La reina y su consejera salieron del recinto dejando a las mas jóvenes.  
  
Clio: reglas! reglas!!! las reglas apestan!!! ya veo por que Nila es asi!!!  
  
a veces me dan ganas de .... arrgghhhhh!!!!  
  
Descargando su frustración, la felina estrella en el piso una figura d cristal y Didier mira los pedazos fijamente  
  
Didier: ellas tienen razón, debo pensar en mi pueblo antes que en mi... pero es tan dificil, me siento como atrapada en una jaula.  
  
Clio: si, en una jaula de oro que se convertira en tu tumba! pero está bien, pensemos entonces en Trunks, se quedará con amargado y con el corazon roto en pedazos y nadie les levantará un monumento por eso!  
  
Didier: no hay otra opcion...   
  
Clio: tu siempre tan obediente Didier, aunque la obediencia sea la perdición.. no importa, si tu estas dispuesta a esto pues yo no! y algo hare al repecto! lo juro!!!!   
  
La felina abandona también el lugar dejando a Didier sola mientras unas palabras se repiten una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza: tu siempre tan obediente... tu siempre tan obediente... tu siempre... obediente...  
  
III  
  
No todas las amazonas portan joyas, ni lucen peinados altos, ni usan vestidos de seda... no todas han nacido para ser poderosas guerreras, sabias científicas, diplomáticas o sacerdotizas.  
  
En las entrañas del palacio, el vapor caliente y el aroma a jabón son inconfundibles de la lavandería del palacio, donde puede verse una bajita y regordeta figura cargando con sus callosas manos un cesto lleno de sábanas limpias, se trata de una joven de rubias trenzas escondidas bajo una pañoleta, ojos cafés y mejillas rojas como un par de soles. Porta un vestido modesto el que protege con un delantal blanco.  
  
Su nombre, Autumn.  
  
En toda su vida no ha ido mas allá de los almacenes de la ciudad, piensa que las estrellas no se ven tan lejos y que si llegara a tocar alguna, tal vez se derrita como un trocito de granizo.  
  
Odia levantarse temprano por lo que prefería no dejar un solo lienzo por lavar antes de irse a descansar, pero ha descubierto que aunque lo haga asi, a la mañana siguiente, la lavandería esta llena de ropa por lavar nuevamente. Piensa que "la gente de arriba" es desconsiderada, ya que sobre todo las guerreras, dejan sus prendas muy sucias despues de sus entrenamientos y es muy trabajoso dejarlas limpias de nuevo.  
  
Lo que mas le gusta, un buen pan recién horneado acompañado de jalea de moras.  
  
Hoy le ha tocado llevar la ropa limpia a las habitaciones de sus dueñas, todos los pasillos del palacio le parecen iguales y se pierde con gran facilidad, mientras que el gran cesto de ropa que carga le impide ver bien por donde camina.   
  
De frente a ella viene caminando una contrariada Clio que camina amenazando con arrollar a su paso a quien se interponga, Autumn al tener su vista obstruida por su cesto, no se percata de la presencia de Clio hasta que ambas chocan cayendo y sepultando a la felina en una montaña de sábanas.  
  
-- Pero que diantres!!!  
  
-- Perdone! no la bi! estoi tan apenada!  
  
-- quitame todo esto de encima!  
  
-- Sielos! no balla a acusarme con mi madrina! por fabor!  
  
-- si ni te conozco! y por que hablas asi?  
  
Muy, muy lejos de ahi, en un planeta llamado Tierra en otra galaxia, luego de algunas semanas, una familia intenta llevar una vida normal...  
  
Una mujer de bellos y azules ojos carga a una llorosa criatura mientras se lamenta a si misma:  
  
-- Y yo que creía recordar perfectamente como se cuidan a los bebés...   
  
Un hombre de cabello negro y levantado aparece en la habitación:   
  
-- Que le pasa a esa niña que no deja de llorar?  
  
-- No lo sé, ya tomó su biberón, su pañal está limpio y acaba de despertar ... que puedo hacer?  
  
-- Mujer, pareces primeriza, jajaja!  
  
-- si te parece tan gracioso, cárgala tu!   
  
-- Nh! esas son cosas de mujeres!  
  
Buaaaahh!!!!  
  
-- Vamos, cárgala...  
  
Buaaahhhh!!!  
  
El principe toma torpemente en sus brazos al suave bultito de color rosa y de inmediato, cesa su llanto y una tierna sonrisa se dibuja en su carita.  
  
-- Dejó de llorar! que bien!  
  
-- Basta, toma a tu hija  
  
-- que grosero!  
  
Bulma toma a la nena en sus brazos y ...  
  
Buahhhhh!!! Buahhh!!!!  
  
-- Que le estas haciendo, mujer?  
  
-- Nada! yo solo la cargué!  
  
-- Ya está llorando de nuevo, dame acá!  
  
En cuanto cambiaron los brazos que la sostenian, de nuevo dibuja una sonrisa en su rostro y mete su dedito pulgar en su boca.  
  
-- Creo que te prefiere a ti, querido!  
  
-- esas son tonterías! toma!  
  
Buahhhhhh!!!!  
  
-- No puede ser! mi hija me odia!!! sniff sniff  
  
-- Bulma...   
  
-- Si?  
  
-- Ya se ensució, tómala!  
  
Buaaahhhhh !!!!  
  
sniff sniff! por que me odias, Bra?  
  
Buahhhhh!!!!  
  
no puede ser que prefieras a tu padre! Sniff sniff!   
  
Minutos después, luego de cambiar el pañal, ella lava meticulosamente sus manos cuando un par de fuertes brazos rodean por atras su cintura...  
  
-- La niña te odia, jajaja...  
  
-- no necesitas decirmelo... me siento terrible.  
  
-- seguro es una etapa, mujer. ya se le pasará, no puede odiarte si la hicimos con tanto amor...   
  
-- shh... espera! esta la puerta abierta!   
  
-- pues no me importa, mejor asi, para que aprendan como se hace.  
  
-- mmmm...  
  
-- roarrr...  
  
a kilómetros de ahi, entre las montañas, dos muchachos juegan a pelear igual que cuando eran un par de chiquillos, pero uno de ellos se ve distraido.  
  
-- Trunks! podrías concentrarte, viejo? van tres veces que te hago caer!  
  
-- quien dice que no lo estoy? ahora veras!  
  
-- dame lo mejor que tengas!  
  
-- como digas!!!  
  
HAAA!!!!  
  
Mas tarde, ambos descansan sobre la hierba mientras toman de sus botellas de "bebida para deportistas"   
  
-- Ha pasado mucho desde que ella se fué...  
  
-- Que?  
  
-- hablo de Didier... han pasado semanas...   
  
-- calma amigo, recuerda que en el mundo de donde ella proviene el tiempo pasa diferente... tal vez hasta esta mañana aterrizó su nave, son viajes muy largos.  
  
-- si, pero sus nave son muy veloces y si algo malo le pasó?  
  
-- Hablas como mi madre!   
  
-- en serio, Goten! y si fuera a buscarla?  
  
-- no estarás hablando en serio, verdad?  
  
-- ...  
  
-- Verdad?   
  
De vuelta en el Planeta Arborea, Todo marcha normalmente en la lavandería del palacio hasta que la puerta se abre y sin ninguna ceremonia la joven felina empieza a preguntar en voz alta por Autumn, intimidando a las presentes...  
  
-- Autumn! se que hay alguien aqui con ese nombre! sal ya! Autumn!!!  
  
-- lla me dizculpe por lo de ase rato!   
  
-- no vengo por eso!  
  
-- aora que ise?  
  
-- dioooos! deja de hablar asi! ... veras, necesito que me acompañes a hacer algunas cosas, y hasta que yo diga otra cosa, no hablarás y solo moverás la cabeza negativa o afirmativamente, según yo te indique. esta claro?  
  
-- Zi...  
  
-- dije que no hablaras!!! ahora bien, necesito quitarte esos harapos!  
  
Una mujer gorda recrimina :  
  
-- que hay de malo con nuestra ropa? es limpia y es honrada, jovencita!   
  
otra agrega:  
  
-- lo que no estoy segura d poder decir de ti, ya que si vienes aqui con esos desplantes quien sabe que es lo que pretendas!  
  
a Lo que la gata contesta: ah, cierren el pico todas y traiganme otro tipo de prendas, como para una guerrera!  
  
-- Que malos modos!   
  
-- TRAIGANLA YA!!!  
  
Al mismo tiempo, en el salóm de su alteza, La reina aixa, La princesa Didier, Padme la embajadora y consejera real y algunas otras matronas respetables discuten:  
  
-- El planeta penal es una gran trampa! no por nada estan ahi los peores criminales de la galaxia!  
  
-- Y seguro tendran a Nila en un nivel superior de seguridad!  
  
Didier: lo ven? por eso debo ir!!!  
  
Padme: buen intento, princesa.  
  
Aixa: Pero NO!  
  
Padme: Su alteza, antes de llegar a aqui, Didier y yo pensamos en recurrir a Goku y el resto e nuestros aliados terrestres.  
  
Aixa: este es un problema que solo nos incumbe a nosotras, no podemos estar dependiendo de ellos y peor aun, molestándolos.  
  
Tal vez no podamos volar, ni tengamos el resto de sus poderes, pero nosotras nos bastamos solas.  
  
Didier: pero Nila y el señor Goku son hermanos! Bulma y Nila tambien lo son por pacto de sangre! claro que les incumbe lo que a ella le pase!  
  
Aixa: NO Didier!  
  
Padme: lo ideal sera que Clio y quien ella haya reclutado se encarguen de la misión como siempre lo hemos hecho...  
  
En ese momento la puerta del salón se abre, se trata de Clio:  
  
He elegido a la sustituta de Didier, ella irá con migo.  
  
Padme: solo una persona?  
  
Clio: si, bien dicen que en el planeta penal, es facil entrar, lo difícil es salir y tambien dicen que menos es mas.  
  
Por eso solo llevare a Autumn, entra por favor...  
  
La joven entra, sintiéndose incómoda con la ropa que llevaba puesta y ante la presencia de la reina y demás amazonas muy importantes.  
  
Clio continua:  
  
-- Autumn es experta en artes marciales , manejo de armas e ingeniería. toda una joya!  
  
Las matronas hablan entre si, y una se anima a preguntar:  
  
-- Toda un gran elemento, por que no te habíamos visto antes?  
  
y Clio se adelanta: Ella no pasa mucho tiempo aqui. por eso casi nadie la conoce, verdad Autumn?  
  
La joven rubia asiente cohibida.  
  
Aixa: y por que no lo dice ella directamente?  
  
Clio: ese es el único problema, en una terrible batalla un demonio le comió la lengua y desde entonces, no puede hablar... alguien quiere ver? vamos muéstrales Autumn!  
  
Padme: No, mejor no! no es necesario! ... que horror!  
  
Clio: ella me acompañará a ésta misión y a tooodas las que vengan!  
  
Didier se retuerce en su lugar mientras oye esto, pero mas tarde, va a buscar a la felina a su árbol favorito.  
  
-- No crei que pudieras hacerme tu esto, Clio! no dijiste que ibas a ayudarme a volver al escuadrón, y lo primero que haces es traer a esa Autumn!  
  
-- y no sólo eso, si todo resulta, estarás en el escuadrón muy poco tiempo, por que volverás a la Tierra!  
  
-- Que??? 


	3. III

IV  
  
Una joven amazona de rasgos felinos camina despreocupada mientras otra muchacha rubia y algo regordeta la sigue:  
  
-- oigame no! llo no savia que ivas a aserme pazar por no se cuantas cosas! llo no se de artes mariscales ni de ....  
  
-- Marciales, artes marciales dice.  
  
-- Ni ze nada de máquinas! por que mintió a su altesa!   
  
-- mentira? no. verdad alternativa sería el término adecuado.  
  
-- i aora que me ba a pasar?  
  
-- lo normal, irás con migo al espacio, y sacaremos a alguien del planeta penal.  
  
-- al espasio???  
  
-- si, al espacio... acaso nunca haz viajado fuera de este mundo?  
  
-- no...   
  
-- mejor aun, mejor aun Autumn querida...  
  
En el planeta Tierra...  
  
-- Oye Goten, dime, irías con migo a Arborea?  
  
-- estás como loco, viejo. no llegaríamos nunca, ni conocemos la ruta! que pasa si nos perdemos en el espacio?   
  
-- Mi madre ha estado trabajando en la tecnología que utilizan las amazonas para viajar, y la ruta, si ella no la conoce, podemos acudir a Kami Sama que sabe todo.  
  
-- si, bueno, esa es tu madre, pero crees que la mia me dejará perder un sólo día de clases por ir en busca de tu novia a quién sabe dónde?  
  
-- mi esposa, querrás decir.  
  
-- Vamos Trunks! tu sabes que ese matrimonio fue solo algo simbólico, dime donde están los documentos, todo? oye... y lo hicieron..?  
  
-- hacer que?  
  
-- eso...  
  
-- Eso que, Goten?  
  
-- ah, hombre, ya sabes...   
  
-- eres un cerdo! deja de pensar en eso y no cambies la conversación! me acompañarás?  
  
-- si, si, pero dime, como estuvo?  
  
-- YAAAA CALLATEEEEEE!!!  
  
-- esta bien... pero como haremos con mi mamá? si de por si esta de mal humor desde que papá se fué a entrenar de nuevo con Gohan...   
  
-- cuándo se fué?  
  
-- ésta mañana...   
  
Más tarde, en casa de la familia Son, Chichi guarda una pila de ropa limpia en el armario de los muchachos cuando el sonoro DINNN DOOOOON la interrumpe.  
  
La bella morena abre la puerta y encuentra a un señor vestido elegantemente.  
  
-- Buenas tardes, es aqui donde vive el joven Son Goten?  
  
-- si, señor.. digame...   
  
-- Podría permitirme hablar con su hermano?  
  
-- jeje... que galante! Goten es mi hijo, no mi hermano!  
  
-- imposible! una muchacha tan joven y educada?  
  
-- gracias! por que no toma asiento?  
  
-- Es Ud muy amable, que exquisito ambiente, tendrá que recomendarme a su decorador!  
  
-- todo lo hice yo misma! gusta una taza de té? (pero que señor taaan educadooo)  
  
-- Me encantaría, tiene de jazmin?  
  
-- Es mi favorito!  
  
En la azotea de la casa, los cachorros de saiyajin discuten por el control de un transmisor:  
  
-- muchacha joven? exquisita decoración? te encantaría una taza de té? está hablando como afeminado tu androide, Trunks! dame acá!!!   
  
-- quieres el permiso o no, Goten?  
  
Dentro de la casa:  
  
-- Verá Usted señora. su hijo fué elegido entre cientos de alumnos de distintas escuelas para participar en el super concurso intercolegial de historia universal.  
  
-- Precisamente, esa es la materia favorita de mi hijo! que orgullo!  
  
-- Debido a que son muchos participantes y muy reñida la competencia, los estudiantes deberán permanecer aislados de toda distracción en nuestras modernisimas instalaciones para prepararse y asi pasar a la gran final y poder ser, acreedores a los premios correspondientes a los tres primeros lugares.  
  
El androide saca un mini proyector y muestra varias diapositivas a Chichi.  
  
En la azotea:  
  
--El deportivo de tu vecindario son las instalaciones? no pudiste encontrar algo peor??  
  
-- no te quejes, tuvimos muy poco tiempo para preparar todo.  
  
De nuevo en la casa:  
  
-- p..premios...? que clase de premios?  
  
-- Cindyyyy mueeeeestraaaaaaa loooooos preeeemioooooooos!  
  
Una pelirroja enfundada en un cortisimo vestido rojo y voz nasal entra a escena:  
  
-- Para el tercer lugar, tenemos una dotación vitalicia de alimentos "de la abuela" !!!  
  
Para el segundo lugar, tenemos una dotación vitalicia de alimentos "de la abuela" y una beca universitaria, por cortesia de alimentos "de la abuela"!!!  
  
y Para el primer lugar, tenemos la misma dotacion de alimentos "de la abuela", una beca universitaria en el campus que ustedes escojan, un viaje para dos personas al rededor del mundo en categoria "executive royal ambassador" y como premio principal, DOOOOOS MILLONES DE DOOOLAREEEEEEEEs!!!  
  
Todo gracias a alimentos "de la abuela".  
  
La pelirroja se retira, el proyctor se apaga, las luces de colores y la musica desaparecen y el hombre elegante toma la palabra:  
  
-- Asi es, lo unico que falta es que usted firme aqui autorizando el ingreso de su muchacho al magno concurso!  
  
-- DONDE FIRMO?   
  
-- Sobre estas lineas!   
  
-- pero, cuanto tiempo estará mi muchacho fuera de casa?  
  
-- unos dias, todo depende de el desempeño del joven. los menos aptos irean siendo descalificados y volveran a sus hogares...  
  
-- UUUY! DOS MILLONES DE DOLAREEEEEEEES!!!! aqui tiene mi firma!   
  
En ese momento Goten baja corriendo por las escaleras cargando una maleta.  
  
-- Gracias mamá!  
  
Y antes que Chichi pudiera preguntar a que número telefónico podría llamarle o cualquier otro dato, ya todos han desaparecido del lugar, dejando a una Madre orgullosa y crédulamente emocionada mientras ambos jóvenes ya vuelan por los aires no pudiendo contener las carcajadas.  
  
-- Jajaja!!! Eso de la pelirroja fue excesivo!   
  
-- Pero funcionó! no creí que pudiéramos engañarla!  
  
-- estos prototipos de androides de mi mamá son lo máximo!  
  
-- Si, tendrás que prestarmelo para la próxima vez que el director mande llamar a mis padres! jajajaja!!!  
  
-- Ahora si, a Arborea!!!  
  
-- sigo sin estar muy convencido, amigo!  
  
-- Goten, 7 letras, M..U..J..E..R..E..S !!! Arborea esta lleno de ellas, y ningun hombre!   
  
Tendras cientos para escoger!  
  
-- cielos! no lo habia pensado de esa manera ! dónde esta la nave?  
  
Al atardecer, ellos llegan a Capsule Corp, Hay que preparar todo para el viaje. es algo precipitado, pero asi son las cosas a veces.  
  
Vegeta: que diablos dices, muchacho?  
  
Bulma: pero como que te vas al espacio?   
  
Vegeta: si nunca lo haz hecho, mocoso!   
  
Trunks: mamá, papá, lo siento. pero no puedo estar mas sin noticias de Didier asi que voy a buscarla.  
  
Vegeta: definitivamente este mocoso cree que será como ir por su amiguita del otro lado de la ciudad en auto.  
  
Trunks: comprendan. debo ir y lo haré. con o sin su aprobación. será mas facil con ella.  
  
Bulma: por favor, hijo, entiende que no es tan fácil!  
  
Trunks: pero no iré sólo. Goten irá con migo.  
  
Vegeta: valiente compañía!  
  
BUAHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Bulma: ya despertó tu hermanita, pero continuaremos esta plática mas tarde, hijo...  
  
Vegeta se queda ahi de pie, en silencio hasta que Bulma se aleja lo suficiente.  
  
Vegeta: muchacho, eres el hijo del gran Vegeta!  
  
Trunks: lo sé, papá.  
  
Vegeta: no interrumpas! ya eres un hombre y si estás seguro que ella es "la mujer", vas a luchar y si es necesario, irás a buscarla hasta el infierno mismo para poder tenerla con tigo. entiendes?  
  
Trunks: si, si papá...  
  
Vegeta: es lo mínimo que debe hacer un príncipe como tu! prepara todo, que yo me haré cargo de tu madre!  
  
Trunks: ... si, papá! ..y... gracias!  
  
Vegeta: ahh.. largo de aqui, niño!  
  
Un par de días después, todo está listo para el viaje, la nave está en óptimas condiciones, la ruta, los víveres, todo., asi que sin poder esperar un minuto más, ambos jóvenes abordan saturados de indicaciones por parte de Bulma, quien ora por que no haya ningún problema...  
  
Bulma y Vegeta se quedan abrazados viendo la nave elevarse hasta que se convierte en un punto negro en el cielo y luego desaparece.  
  
-- Sabes algo Veggie? hemos hecho un buen trabajo criando a nuestro hijo. Te amo.  
  
-- y yo a ti, mujer... sabes una cosa? estamos solos en casa...  
  
-- Acaso tu hija no cuenta?  
  
-- no, hasta que no camine y hable... asi que mientras duerma la mayor parte del dia y el muchacho esta fuera, podemos aprovechar para andar por ahi retozando desnudos, que te parece?  
  
-- es que nunca te cansas?  
  
-- mmmm... no...  
  
-- pero... es que, después de tener a la bebé me siento algo... gorda...  
  
-- mejor, asi puedo tocar mas... ahora ven aqui...!  
  
En órbita, una nave con el logo de Capsule Corp. viaja a gran velocidad...  
  
-- Didier... pronto estaremos otra vez juntos...  
  
-- Oye Trunks, y llegando a alla como vamos a buscarla?   
  
-- rastreando su ki, cretino! de que otra forma!?  
  
No sólo los jovenes saiyas estan listos para el viaje, en Arborea, una nave distinta al resto de la flota arboreana esta siendo revisada por última vez.  
  
Autumn se muestra servicial con los mecánicos.  
  
-- ola! te pudo alludar? te alludo?  
  
-- gracias... no es necesario.  
  
-- de beras! no me molesta! yo soi labandera! mira mis callos!  
  
la mecánico mira las manos encallecidas de Autumn con un gesto mezcla de fastidio y desagrado.  
  
-- sin pena. tu dime i llo te alludo!   
  
-- está bien... toma estas tuercas y ordénlas por tamaños, si? hazlo con cuidado por que es muuuuuy importaaaantee.  
  
-- zi! zi!  
  
La lavandera no avanza mas de cinco metros cuando tropieza y deja caer la bandeja llena de tuercas. algunas mecánicos las pisan y otras a acausa de esto caen al piso.  
  
-- Asi no se puede trabajar!  
  
Una de ellas se queja, y todas ayudan a recoger mientras Clio reprende a su nueva "compañera" y ésta apenada se une a las mecanicos en la tarea y de nuevo vuelve a dejarlas caer.  
  
Mas tarde, cuando está al fin todo listo y sin mayor ceremonia, la nave sale de los hangares del palacio y despega perdiéndose pronto en el cielo...  
  
una vez fuera de la atmósfera de Arborea, Clio persuade a Autumn a tomar una siesta, pero lo que ella no sabe es que va a tomarla en una cámara d animación suspendida que se usa para los largos viajes, no es que lo requieran esta vez, es solo que la felina teme que en un descuido Autumn toque los controles y las haga irse a perder a un hoyo negro.  
  
Si, Autumn ya duerme, pero su instinto felino le hace sentir que no está sola, y efectivamente, pronto una figura cubierta de una capucha negra aparece ante ella. Clio, pronto asume una postura de ataque y gruñe de forma intimidante  
  
-- GROAAARRRRR!!!! Quien eres tu?, contesta!!!  
  
-- Soy yo, Didier.  
  
-- tu? pero como..?  
  
-- sabes algo? me quedé pensando en todo lo que me dijiste. creo que obedecer siempre ciegamente las reglas de los demás esta mal si se contraponen a las de mi propio corazón. Iré con tigo a la misión Y no me importa el castigo que pueda sufrir por esto. si no defiendo mis ideas entonces soy peor que un corcho flotando en medio del océano!  
  
-- Esa es mi Didi!!! rayos! que orgullosa estoy de ti!!! nunca crei que llegaría este dia! tu siempre tan apegada a la ley, el protocolo y toda esa basura!!!   
  
Ambas chicas se abrazan y rien, Didier suelta y despeina su cabello, aunque a algunos pueda parecer raro, para ella es algo asi como un pequeño ritual de liberación.  
  
-- Oye, por que esta Autumn en esa cámara criogénica?  
  
-- Ahora que haz reaccionado, te confesaré mi plan: pensaba llevarla a dificultar toda la misión con su torpeza, y cuando llegara a los oidos de la reina que la experta en armas, artes marciales y no se que más, no sirvió y nos puso en peligro, seguro su majestad te suplicaría por que te unieras de nuevo al escuadrón al ver que eres irremplazable.  
  
-- a que hora se te ocurrió algo tan... tan...  
  
-- deliciosamente perverso?  
  
-- si, bueno...  
  
-- Te lo prometí, no?  
  
-- pero pobre Autumn... no estas siendo cruel con ella?  
  
-- Estas sonando a la vieja Didier!  
  
-- oye! el defender mis ideas no equivale a volverse malo!  
  
-- no, pero no puedes hacerlo tampoco actuando como una mártir! tienes muuucho que aprender!  
  
Las naves de la flota Arboreana, son generalmente blancas y con la misma figura que llevan las amazonas tatuadas en sus cuerpos como emblema. en cambio, la nave "pirata" es color rojo y no lleva ninguna insignia. 


	4. IV

V  
  
El espacio ... frio, silencioso, infinito y solitario... sólo alguno que otro meteoro que surca su inmensidad puede romper, al menos por unos cuantos instantes su eterna calma...  
  
Asi es el cuadrante de la galaxia a donde corresponde el tristemente célebre planeta penal, fuera de éste no existe ninguna otra cosa.  
  
Es importante señalar que dicho planeta, en realidad no es obra de la naturaleza sino un enorme complejo creado por la necesidad de castigar a delincuentes tan peligrosos que es imposible retener en las penitenciarías de sus planetas de origen, y que por su tamaño fue bautizado asi, PLANETA PENAL.  
  
Sólo existen dos formas de entrar ahi. Una, prisionero y dos, como "personal autorizado", ya sea como proveedor de alimentos, abogado o cualquier otro tipo de funcionario que tenga relación con el lugar. No son permitidas las visitas y es necesario un código de identificación para poder acceder al interior. En caso de que alguna nave intente acercarse sin este, inmediatamente es repelida por los centinelas, unidades espaciales dotadas de inteligencia artificial sumamente peligrosos capaces de destruir grandes naves en minutos.  
  
Acercándose, una nave escarlata va cambiando de color hasta volverse del color oscuro del   
  
espacio, en su interior, sus ocupantes de preparan.  
  
-- Camuflaje 1, listo! nadie se dará cuenta que estamos aquí, la película oscura que nos cubre en este momento también es capaz de hacernos invisibles a los radares! Didi, como vas?  
  
-- La señal pirata está lista, en cuanto alguien se acerque interceptaremos su código de identificación asignado y podremos burlar a los centinelas.  
  
-- llo no entiendo na'a de lo que estan avlando!  
  
-- silencio! he detectado una nave! en éste momento esta nuestra señal está robando su código...  
  
-- i que ba a pasar con eios?   
  
-- creerán que el planeta penal aun no envia el código y se quedarán esperando por el por un rato...   
  
-- Dejen de parlotear, es hora de prepararnos! llevo con migo dos armas láser con 4 celdas de energía de reserva, estuche de herramientas, mi computadora de mano y mi visor para oscuridad.  
  
Didier recoge su largo cabello de forma que no quede ni un solo mechón colgando suelto mientras revisa los objetos que llevará con sigo a la misión:  
  
-- Dos armas láser con 4 celdas de enérgia de reserva, cápsulas de gases somníferos, lacrimógenos, bombas de humo, herramientas, holograma de los planos del P.P., y visor para oscuridad... Clio, y para Autumn?  
  
-- Es obvio que en su vida a usado un arma, por lo que puede ser peligroso para nosotras, asi que le daremos a ella el kit de primeros auxilios, y celdas de poder extra. pónganse sus intercomunicadores, con éstos sabremos dónde está cada una de nosotras.   
  
-- puedo ber mis cosas? que emosion!!!  
  
-- no crees que habla un poco raro tu "experta en artes marciales"?   
  
-- algo... te acostumbrarás, solo no la imites.  
  
-- Ya tenemos el código! vamos a entrar!  
  
Didier abre el sistema de comunicación, y Clio activa el dispositivo distorcionador de voz, de modo que la chica se escuche como un hombre mayor.  
  
Planeta Penal a nave de víveres, cambio...  
  
Nave de Víveres a Planeta Penal, pidiendo permiso para aterrizar, cambio.  
  
Introduzca código de autorización, cambio.  
  
QDSGY - 889-02-4353- E , cambio.  
  
----  
  
Permiso concedido. los sistemas de defensa serán desactivados los proximos 50 certs para que puedan abordar.   
  
-- clio! que cosa es un cert?  
  
-- equivale a 5 minutos terrestres.  
  
Al acercarse la nave de las amazonas a la compuerta, ésta vuelve a su color original.  
  
Cl: Autumn, ponte ésto en la cara...  
  
A: que ez ezto?  
  
La nave amazona aterriza, los guardias se sorprenden al ver una nave distinta a la de los víveres pero no le dan importancia, los motores se apagan y la compuerta se abre ... liberando un gas de color rosa que en segundos pone a dormir a todos los presentes, a excepción de las tres jóvenes que salen de la nave, portando máscaras anti-gases sobre sus rostros.  
  
D: esto de llenar la nave de gas somnífero fué una gran idea, clio! pero no nos afectará cuando volvamos a abordarla?  
  
Cl: no lo creo, el gas se disipa muy rápido aunque su efecto es duradero.  
  
La joven felina encapsula en una hoi poi la nave y enseguida corren al maloliente interior del planeta penal.  
  
Algún tiempo después, una nave esférica con el logo de C.Corp se aproxima a la atmósfera del planeta Arborea sin que sus ocupantes se percaten, ya que se encuentran enfrascados en un "entrenamiento ligero"   
  
Tk: menos mal que mi madre hizo una nave lo suficientemente grande para poder movernos con libertad aqui dentro.  
  
Gt: y resistente, imagino que es como la que mi padre usó durante su viaje a Namek!   
  
Tk: pues a ver si tu resistes esto, HAAAAAA!!!  
  
Gt: Fanfarrón! ahora veraaaaasss!!!!   
  
en medio de golpes y patadas el joven son decide terminar ya con la lucha y prepara un ataque de energía el cual el joven Brief logra evadir, suerte que no corre el tablero de control de la nave, la cual empieza a estremecerse.  
  
Gt: pe... pero que pasa?  
  
Tk: por tu culpa creo que arruiné los controles!  
  
Gt: te dije que no debíamos jugar aqui,tonto!  
  
TK: cierra ya la boca cretino!  
  
Gt: estamos por aterrizar, seguro éste planeta es Arborea!  
  
Tk: mas vale, de otro modo con esta cosa descompuesta estaremos en problemas!  
  
Mientras tanto, en una altísima torre, una amazona vigila con un potente telescopio, y no tarda en percatarse de las visitas, toma su intercomunicador y da la alerta: extraños han aterrizado.  
  
La noticia, junto con la descripción de la nave pronto llegan a oidos de Padme, quien decide hacerse cargo de la situación, ella sabe e donde proviene esa nave... tal vez sea Bulma... tal vez no, es necesario averiguar.  
  
-- Pero existe un problema, señora Padme.  
  
La vigía aclara.  
  
-- que es?  
  
-- La nave cayó accidentadamente en la parte oscura...   
  
-- que parte?  
  
-- el reino de las telarañas...  
  
-- por todos los dioses! prepara una brigada de rescate de inmediato!  
  
La nave terrestre aterriza, al asentarse la nube de polvo que levantó, ambos ocupantes salen para explorar.  
  
Tk: algo aqui huele mal, Goten...  
  
Gt: y que lo digas, viejo. creo que nos hemos equivocado de planeta..  
  
Tk: es cierto, este no puede ser Arborea, dónde están el palacio y las estatuas de las que me hablaba Didier.  
  
Gt: pues los árboles si están , pero no son lo que imaginaba, parecen muertos y casi no dejan pasar la luz solar hasta acá abajo.  
  
Efectivamente, los jovenes saiyas han llegado al Planeta correcto, lo que desconocen es que asi como en un mismo mundo pueden haber distintos paises y reinos, en un extremo apartado de Arborea se encuentra el oscuro reino de las telarañas.  
  
Tk: no comprendo, las coordenadas eran las correctas, como pudimos venir a dar a éste lugar?  
  
Gt: definitivamente éste no puede ser Arborea.  
  
Tk: vamos a explorar un poco, tal vez esto sea solo un señuelo.  
  
Gt: oye, y si asi fue como quedó este lugar luego del ataque de Astaroth?  
  
Tk: no lo creo. además recuerda que pedimos a Shen Long que restaurara todo. ya se, transformemonos en SSJ para alumbrar este lugar un poco!  
  
Gt: buena idea!  
  
Al inundar con luz dorada el lugar, es posible apreciar con mayor detalle, es un bosque muerto... no hay plantas, solo los altísimos árboles secos que impiden el paso de la luz y piedras de muchos tamaños, nada mas.  
  
Gt: será que la magia tarda un poco en llegar entonces...arrgghhh!!! que asco! pero que es esta cosa?  
  
El joven Son retira de su rostro y el resto de su ropa restos de una sustancia pegajosa y blancusca.  
  
Tk: parece una ... gulp...   
  
Gt: una que?  
  
Tk: Telaraña.  
  
Gt: sabandijas... lo que me faltaba.   
  
Tk: no solo eso... mira a nuestro alrededor...  
  
entre los árboles, se ven grandes, enormes telarañas y peor aun, huevecillos más grandes que una pelota de baloncesto.  
  
Gt: je.. si nuestras madres estuvieran ...  
  
Tk: ...  
  
Gt: larguémonos de aqui!!!  
  
Tk: no te muevas Goten... creo que nos observan...  
  
Gt: tienes razón, siento mas de un ki cerca...   
  
Tk: rayos! mira allá arriba! me temo que si estamos en Arborea!  
  
Colgando de los árboles, pueden verse otro tipo de capullos, dentro de los cuales, se alcanzan a apreciar amazonas atrapadas.  
  
Gt: Tal vez aún estén con vida, no podemos dejarlas!   
  
Tk: bien, vamos!   
  
Antes que cualquiera de los dos se eleve lo suficiente, una gruesa telaraña se enreda en sus pies haciéndoles perder el control y caer al piso, para encontrarse entonces, rodeados de arañas gigantescas dispuestas a devorarlos.  
  
Tk:; pero que les pasa? no tenemos tiempo para juegos!  
  
Gt: y Trunks les puede sentar muy mal al estómago!   
  
Tk: déjate de bromas! atras!   
  
antes de que el joven de los cabellos lilas pueda hacer cualquier ataque, sus brazos y piernas son envueltos en telarañas y ahora una de ellas tira y tira para traer hacia si a su presa, pero una telaraña, aun de este tamaño no es suficiente para retener a un saiyajin, con un fuerte movimiento, Trunks logra liberarse, pero éstos animales salen de todos lados.   
  
Mientras tanto Goten, en medio de la confusión, cae preso en una de esas telarañas y sin lograr liberarse las arañas pronto empiezan a tejer un capullo alrededor de el, pero el muchacho hace explotar su ki acompañado de un potente grito, haciendo que tanto la trampa en la que ha caido como las propias arañas, vuelen a metros de distancia de el para después retirarse intimidadas ante la fuerza de los forasteros.  
  
Sin perder tiempo, se elevan hacia donde estan los otros capullos desprendiéndolos cuidadosamente para depositarlos después en el piso.  
  
-- Veamos si aun están con vida!   
  
dice uno.  
  
Para su desagrado, el primero que abren, está ocupado por un cadáver a medio devorar, al cual rspetuosamente pero sin poder ocultar su repugnancia, hacen a un lado. luego, encuentran a una pequeña que sin pensarlo mucho se lanza asustada y aliviada a la vez a los brazos de Trunks, evidentemente no tenía ahi mucho tiempo.  
  
después, en otro capullo encuentran a una amazona joven con la ropa hecha jirones, que a diferencia de la niña, ésta se encuentra en un profundo estado catatónico, respira y tiene los ojos abiertos, pero no hay mas.   
  
De ésta forma siguen liberando prisioneros donde tambien encuentran animales e todo tipo...  
  
Gt: escuchas algo?  
  
Tk: una especie de motor...  
  
Gt: oigaaaaaaan!!!! aqui estamoooooos!!!!  
  
Un sofisticado vehículo aparece junto con un numeroso grupo de guerreras vestidas con armaduras exquisitamente trababadas cabalgando sobre unicornios.  
  
Padme baja rápidamente para ir a su encuentro.  
  
Pd: pero que hacen aqui, jovencitos?   
  
Tk: Padme, he venido por Didier!  
  
Gt: conste que yo intenté persuadirlo de que no lo hiciera... por que segun sé, ustedes las amazonas suelen matar a los intrusOs.  
  
Guerrera: cierto, pero sabemos lo que ustedes han hecho por nosotras, asi que puede decirse que gozan de cierta...inmunidad.  
  
Pd: Trunks, escucha, Didier no esta aqui.  
  
Tk: como?  
  
Pd: verás, cuando veníamos de regreso, Nila fué encarcelada y Clio en compañía de Didier fueron a su rescate al planeta penal...  
  
Gt: entiendo, creo que tendremos que ir a darles una mano allá.  
  
Pd: no es sólo eso, cuando volvimos, la reina le hizo recordar a Didier sus obligaciones como princesa y además le prohibió seguir con Nila y Clio en las misiones especiales. Pero Didier desapareció, creemos que escapó con Clio y su alteza esta furiosa con ella. Cree que ha traicionado a Arborea con su desobediencia y será castigada dura, muy dura mente a su regreso...  
  
Tk: o sea, que tal vez sea mejor que Didier no vuelva a aqui.  
  
Pd: al menos por un tiempo, mientras a su majestad se tranquiliza un poco. escuchen, yo soy la primera en apoyar que se obedezcan las reglas y se que se deben hacer algunos sacrificios en beneficio de nuestro amado planeta, pero también comprendo a Didier y no deseo que pase por un castigo tan cruel como el indicado en estos casos... mejor no pregunten cual es...   
  
Gt: o sea que usted nos ayudará?  
  
Pd: he estado pensando y creo que tengo la solución, aunque contradice nuestras leyes un poco.  
  
Trunks, lleva a Didier a tu mundo por un tiempo, mientras tanto, volverán a juntar esas famosas esferas del dragón y pedirán un deseo.  
  
Tk: cual?  
  
Pd: que la reina Aixa logre concebir una criatura... de éste modo, habrá una princesa legítima y Didier quedará liberada de sus obligaciones y asi podrá quedarse con tigo para siempre, cosa que como amazona no termino de aprobar, o si gusta podrá volver a casa sin castigo.  
  
Tk: es perfecto! pero, tenemos un problema, al llegar aqui, nuestra nave se descompuso...  
  
Pd: no hay problema, la repararemos en secreto en nuestros hangares mientras ustedes comen y descansan. siento no poderlos invitar al palacio, a conocer a su alteza, pero creo que comprenden perfectamente el porqué.  
  
Gt: er... bueno, y ellas?  
  
Goten señala a la pequeña y al resto de las víctimas.  
  
Pd: exploradoras... decidieron venir a este lugar sin saber lo que encontrarían. creimos que las habíamos perdido... esas malditas arañas las atrapan para devorárselas después. serán llevadas con nosotras y recibirán atención médica, solo espero no sea tarde para salvarlas.  
  
Guerrera: no entiendo por que no han venido a atacarnos. crei que tendríamos una terrible batalla con ellas para rescatarlos a ustedes.  
  
Tk: je... no fue necesario, nosotros nos encargamos.  
  
Pd: bien, vámonos antes que vengan los refuerzos, adelante!  
  
Gt: de lujo!!! al fin conoceremos el verdadero Arborea! andarán las amazonas por ahi medio desnudas caminando por todos lados como dicen en los libros?  
  
Tk: esa misma pregunta hizo Yamcha hace algún tiempo.  
  
Gt: y que le contestaron?  
  
Tk: que no fuera tonto!!!  
  
Lejos de ahi, el trío de amazonas ya se ha internado en el laberinto oscuro llamado planeta penal.  
  
Cl: cielos, este lugar es enoooooorme! no encontrarmos a Nila ni en cien años!  
  
A: Clio, Ezte lugar s'tá mui feo!   
  
D: compañeras, les propongo algo.  
  
Cl: habla  
  
D: alguien ha de dirigir todo esto desde algún lugar y lo mas seguro es que ahí tengan registro de todos los presos y su ubicación.  
  
Cl: debemos infiltrarnos y robar esa información. muéstrame los planos de PP.  
  
Un holograma de color azul se despliega de una especie de reloj que Didier porta en su muñeca derecha.  
  
A: que lindo!  
  
D: Atención Autumn, si entramos por este hangar, creo que estamos en este punto. al este se encuentra el area destinada a la población varonil y al oeste la femenil que a su vez, se encuentra dividida en 3 areas según la peligrosidad de los presos.  
  
A: je, avlas de este citio como si fuera una casa...  
  
D: lo sé, vamos a nacesitar algún vehículo para llegar hasta allá.  
  
CL: solucionado! tengo cápsulas de todo lo que quieran! -este invento terrestre es lo mejor que hay!-  
  
D: de inmediato se daran cuenta que somos extrañas.  
  
A: Alguien viene!  
  
D: escóndanse!  
  
CL: grooaaaarrrmiauu!!  
  
un grupo de 7 celadores pasa por ahi mientras las amazonas observan desde sus respectivos escondites, al parecer es momento de qu el personal cambie de turno.   
  
Cl: Autumn, permíteme el botiquín, si, linda?  
  
A: a la orden jefa!  
  
Cl: Didi, ven un momento tú también.  
  
D: te pasó algo?  
  
Cl: tu ven!  
  
La joven pálida se acerca cuando en un movimiento rápido y certero, la Felina saca la garra de su dedo índice y corta verticalmente hasta la mitad del esternón la blusa de cuello alto de su compañera, dejando parcialmente al descubierto sus firmes pero no demasiado generosos senos.  
  
D: pero que haces?   
  
Cl: cierra la boca! Autumn, algodon! Tu, Didier, póntelo  
  
D: QUE????  
  
Cl: pareces novata! a los tipos les gustan grandes y tu... bueno te falta un poquin.  
  
D: pe... pero ...  
  
Cl: entonces tendré que ponértelo yo!  
  
D: pero por que?  
  
Cl: ya verás! dame algodón Autumn.  
  
D: YY esto es humillante!   
  
A: ...   
  
Cl: listo! mírate!   
  
D: sigo sin entender que pretendes! pero que tal si ahora tu disimulas tu trasero?  
  
Cl: hmmm falta algo...  
  
Clio retira el broche que sujeta el cabello de la muchacha dejándolo caer, para alborotarlo un poco después.  
  
Cl: Tu ya estás lista, ahora tu ven Autumn!  
  
Después de transformar a la otra joven, Clio espera a que pase algún guardia solitario con vehículo el cual no tarda demasiado en llegar y Clio de inmediato lo aborda y se recarga en el.  
  
Cl: grormiauu... hola guapo...  
  
Guardia: eh.. jeje.. que tal...  
  
Cl: verás, tengo un problemita, me pidieron traer a estas linduras para la diversión de los presos modelo, pero creo que tendremos que caminar mucho para llegar al sector que corresponde y no quiero que lleguen cansaditas, tan solo míralas!   
  
Tanto Autumn como Didier intentan actuar tan "sensuales" como les es posible.  
  
Cl: podrías darme un aventón, anda... si?  
  
D & A: si, vamos! no tienes nada mejor que hacer.  
  
Guardia: esta bien, suban preciosas! 


	5. V

V I  
  
Los jóvenes saiyas luego de ser "rescatados" del reino de las telarañas, ahora descansan en una lujosa casa de mármol blanco a las afueras de una de las aldeas que componen la nación Arboreana, por supuesto lejos del palacio.  
  
Padme ha hecho creer a las doncellas que ellos son parte del cuerpo diplomático de algún planeta vecino y les ha dado órdenes de atenderlos a cuerpo de rey.  
  
Tk: Es una suerte que mi padre o Freezer nunca hayan dado con este planeta... Sin duda lo hubieran destruido sin esfuerzo alguno.  
  
Gt: cierto, las amazonas pueden ser fuertes respecto a un ser humano ordinario, pero no podrían hacer nada contra sujetos como los que conocemos...   
  
Cuatro amazonas de unos quince años de edad, ataviadas de vaporosas túnicas blancas y descalzas, aparecen cargando grandes bandejas servidas generosamente con los mas exquisitos manjares de la cocina arboreana, desconocida hasta ese momento por los invitados.   
  
Gt: ohh si! esto es vida, hermano! sobre todo cuando pollitas como estas lo atienden a uno...  
  
El joven Son, toma por la barbilla de forma coqueta a una de las doncellas que esta llenando su plato por sexta ocasión haciendo que ésta se sonroje y le dedique una dulce sonrisa.  
  
Tk: en cuanto terminen de arreglar nuestra nave nos vamos de aquí.  
  
Gt: oh vamos! no podemos quedarnos un poco mas? Creo tu chica y compañía saben cuidarse solas.  
  
Tk: entonces las vas a dejar que vayan solas a sacar de la cárcel a TU tia?   
  
Luego de decirle eso a su amigo, se dirige a la amazona a la que le coqueteaba momentos antes:  
  
TK: eso es cobarde y poco caballeroso, no lo crees, bonita?  
  
Gt: cof! cofff! coff!!!!  
  
Amazona 1: se siente bien señor Goten?  
  
Amazona 2: tal vez se ahoga con algún bocado.  
  
Gt: coff cof!!!! Trunks! no me averguences frente a las chicas lindas!  
  
TK: Asi que chicas lindas,Goten? tan pronto te olvidas de tu novia? ella que te espera taaan ilusionada a que vuelvas!  
  
GT: COFFFF COFFFFFF!!!! eso no es ciertoooooo!!!! yo ni novia tengo.  
  
Amazona 3: se está poniendo morado! será mejor que le demos aire!  
  
Tk: aire? como aire?  
  
Amazona 2: de boca a boca, Señor.  
  
Gt: oh si!!! pronto! que me muero! cof cof  
  
Tk: esa tos es falsa, no le crean --  
  
Gt: cierra la boca tonto!!!! vamos criaturas, vengan aca! cofcof  
  
Pero no todos la pasan tan bien como ellos, muy lejos de ahi, tres amazonas avanzan a travez de los interminables caminos del planeta penal dentro de un vehiculo, sonriendo forzadamente y saludando con la mano a los presos.  
  
Didier: me las vas a pagar, Clio! me siento como en un maldito desfile!  
  
Clio: pues si tienes una sugrencia mejor...  
  
Autumn: ola! ola amigoz!!!  
  
Clio: deja de quejarte, pronto llegaremos a la jefatura de control para presas de alta peligrosidad.  
  
Didier: tal vez sea buena idea llegar a ese lugar a escondidas, entienden? de otro modo levantaríamos sospechas.  
  
Clio: que? los celadores no tienen su corazoncito? por que me miras asi Didi?  
  
Didier: DIDIER!!! me llamo DIDIER!  
  
Clio: oye, tranquila, entendí el mensaje. tienes razón. en adelante iremos a pié procurando que nadie nos vea.  
  
Autumn: podemoz kitarnos el halgodón de adentro de la ropa?  
  
Didier: y pensar que "lo que tiene Bulma" es natural. no entiendo como es que no le estorba.  
  
Clio: dejen de quejarse. Did, tu y yo mantendremos las armas a la mano pero no las usaremos hasta que sea indispensable. un tiroteo pondría en evidencia nuestra intrusión. Autumn, tu quedate cerca cuando te indiquemos e igual te alejas.  
  
Autumn: a la orden gefe!  
  
Clio: y por favor, intenta dejar de hablar asi!  
  
Autumn: azi como?  
  
De vuelta en Arborea, Trunks espera impaciente mientras mira al horizonte recargado en el barandal de una de las terrazas, pasa la mano por su cabeza, suspira y gruñe.  
  
Amazona 1: Señor Trunks, le envian en mensaje de la ciudad.  
  
El saiyan rompe el sello de cera y desdobla el papel, lo mira entrecerrando los ojos y luego mira perplejo a la doncella que lo acompaña.  
  
Amazona 1: debieron considerarlo. usted no conoce nuestra escritura. perdone. si me permite...  
  
Tk: eh? si, toma.  
  
La doncella lee el mensaje: joven Trunks, Su nave está lista para el viaje. mi equipo de ingenieras y yo lamentamos la demora, pero su tecnología es un poco distinta. mas tarde enviaré una mensajera con la cápsula. por el momento me despido y espero poder volver a charlar con Usted y su familia, mientras tanto le saludo respetuosamente. Padme.   
  
Tk: gracias... dime, donde está Goten?  
  
Amazona 1: no lo sé señor.  
  
Tk: está bien, yo lo buscaré. Goten! GOTEEEN!   
  
Amazona 3: pasa algo, señor Trunks?  
  
Tk: busco a Goten, lo has visto?  
  
Amazona 4: salió.  
  
Tk: como que salió?  
  
Amazona 2: si. hace rato, creo que fué a la aldea.  
  
Tk: pero que... rayos!!! solo dejen que lo encuentre y... arrgghhh!  
  
Ante el visible asomo de las doncellas, Trunks se eleva en el aire y se dirige en dirección a dicho lugar dejandolas de pie en la terraza.  
  
Amazona 1: v.. vieron eso?  
  
Amazona 3: imposible...  
  
Amazona 2: pero, como supo dónde está la aldea, si no nos preguntó.  
  
Lo que ellas no saben es que "el señor" sabe en que dirección ir con tan solo rastrear el ki de su ... impulsivo, por asi decirlo, amigo.  
  
Sin duda esta aldea no tiene nada que ver con la ciudad. aqui los caminos no son de mármol, ni hay estatuas.  
  
Aqui las casas no son sino pintorescas cabañas de madera con frondosos racimos de flores colgando de las ventanas, hay un pequeño templo, un almacén y las madres tadarean dulces melodias mientras, con el agua de la única fuente de la aldea, llenan sus cántaros y las hijas juegan muñecas de trapo o se reunen alrededor de las ancianas para oir sus historias.   
  
Fuera de la aldea, en las verdes praderas las pastoras cuidan de sus rebaños. y ahí fué donde Goten la vió: sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol tocando un instrumento parecido a una flauta.  
  
Gt: hola linda, mi nombre es Goten.  
  
La joven pastora se sintió tan nerviosa ante el desconocido que no logró mas que tartamudear monosílabos.  
  
Gt: cual es el tuyo?  
  
: eh.. ehh... yo... Naia.   
  
Gt: lindo nombre, tan lindo como tu...  
  
Una muchacha del planeta Tierra pronto hubiera notado los ridículos ademanes pretensiosos de Goten y sin duda, lo hubiera rechazado sin dudar pero, en el caso de la pobre Naia, que en su vida ha visto a un muchacho, tiembla y su corazón parece querer escapar de su pecho...  
  
Por su parte Trunks, quien intenta pasar inadvertido a toda costa, no puede evitar detenerse ante lo que acaba de ver, en un ancho rio, las mujeres lavan su ropa cuando una pequeña cae al agua y es arrastrada lejos de la orilla por la corriente ante la impotencia de su madre, quien llora desesperada mientras otras la contienen.  
  
Sin poder evitarlo, el saiyan desciende e intenta darle alcance a la niña, por un momento la toma de la mano pero húmeda resbala y vuelve a quedar a merced de la corriente y luego, se hunde.  
  
Trunks entonces se sumerge para buscarla, pero le es dificil ver ver con claridad. algo se enreda en su tobillo, nota que son las plantas que crecen en el fondo y percata que son una trampa mortal, el las arranca con facilidad, pero si la niña llega a enredarse no podrá salir a la superficie y se ahogará inevitablemente.   
  
Ante la mirada atónita de las presentes, una luz dorada ilumina las aguas, es el joven guerrero que con una explosión SSJ, ha logrado que la energía detenga al menos por unos instantes la fuerte corriente y por lo tanto, desaparezcan las burbujas que le impiden ver, al igual que esas plantas acuáticas, pronto encuentra a la pequeña, sus bracitos y piernitas están enredados mientras ella intenta soltarse a punto de desfallecer cuando el la alcanza y con facilidad logra liberarla para luego salir a la superficie. Levitando, sale del agua y la entrega a la madre quien sin encontrar suficientes palabras de agradecimiento lo bendice.  
  
Al ver la intensa luz dorada que emite aun de su cuerpo, piensan que es un dios, y pronto le ofrecen frutas como ofrenda mientras se arrodillan ante el.  
  
Fué como si una venda de pronto cayera de sus ojos: De no haber estado el, en ese momento, la pequeña hubiese muerto sin remedio. y sin embargo para el fué tan facil...   
  
Está tan acostumbrado a su gran poder que olvida que el resto de las personas no cuentan con tal privilegio y cuando actúan como los seres vulnerables que finalmente son, los juzga y los llama   
  
"debiluchos"o hasta "basura", como les dice Vegeta, cuando solo son gente normal ...   
  
En este momento el ha comprendido con verguenza que, para ellos, el poder es básicamente para presumir. ni mas ni menos. entrenan y entrenan para ver quien es el mas fuerte. incluso al llegar un enemigo, no ven la amenaza contra la vida, no, ven un rival contra quien hay que luchar para seguir siendo los mas fuertes y tal vez, cuando esta todo casi perdido, hasta ese momento comprenden la gravedad de la situación...   
  
Hemos sido unos tontos...  
  
Será simple casualidad que algunos sean tan fuertes como el, y la gran, gran mayorìa sean solo "normales"?   
  
O será que una inteligencia superior les ha otorgado ese poder para un fin?  
  
Será que el poder no es para creerse el amo del mundo y burlarse de los otros, sino para cuidar de los que estan en desventaja? 


	6. VI

VII  
  
Tres muchachas caminan sigilosas por los enredados caminos del planeta penal para no ser descubiertas mientras discuten a media voz.  
  
D: No se suponía que ya estábamos muy cerca de la Jefatura de Control?  
  
Cl: ya tendríamos que haber llegado, de acuerdo con el mapa.  
  
D: presiento que esto va a ser mas complicado de lo que pensábamos...  
  
Au: eza torre ke está ayá que ez?   
  
Cl: lo que estamos buscando, perfecto! pero como se supone que entraremos? ya vieron la vigilancia que hay?  
  
Au: no me guzta, todo ta' mui oscuro!  
  
D: exacto! tengo una idea...  
  
Cl: que estás pensando?  
  
D: shhh... dame un instante...  
  
la amazona pálida se queda mirando a la parte superior de la torre, ahi se encuentra un módulo de vigilancia, los guardias usan un faro giratorio para alumbrar alrededor ya que ha oscurecido casi totalmente. Dicho faro toma casi medio minuto para dar la vuelta completa.  
  
D: Siganme!  
  
Al amparo de la oscuridad avanzan unos metros y luego por indicaciones de Didier, se detienen justo antes de ser alcanzadas por la luz delatora del faro, vuelven a avanzar algunos metros y se detienen de nuevo hasta llegar a la torre donde se encuentra la famosa jefatura de vigilancia cuya entrada está fuertemente resguardada.   
  
Cl: Ha llegado la hora de pelear! vamos por ellos!!! groarrrmiaaaaw  
  
D: No! no deben notar que estamos aqui todavía. al menos no hasta que encontremos a Nila! debe haber otro modo de entrar.  
  
Cl: escalando!  
  
D: Que?  
  
Cl: claro! Autumn, dame sogas!  
  
At: a la orden! aki eztan!  
  
Desde la parte menos alumbrada, la felina toma una soga terminada de uno de sus extremos con un gancho y la lanza en direccion a la primera ventana de la torre, una vez firme el gancho, trepa por la pared sujetandose de la cuerda e invitando a sus compañeras a hacer lo mismo.   
  
Didier logra hacerlo sin dificultad, no lo mismo para Autumn quien no logra manejar la soga. al final, deciden que ella se quede abajo y les de la alerta en caso de que algo suceda.   
  
Cuando al fin llegan a la ventana, se encuentran a tres guardias quienes les cuestionan que hacen trepando paredes, y al no tener una respuesta satisfactoria uno de ellos enciende su transmisor para dar el aviso cuando la felina en una rápida patada hace que de la sorpresa del golpe, y el dolor el guardia lo deje caer al piso averiándose. Los otros dos disparan con sus armas sin alcanzar a ninguna de las dos.  
  
Didier por su parte dispara con puntería hacia el arma de uno de los guardias dejándola inservible para luego atacarlo directamente mientras Clío hace lo propio con el otro guardia sin notar que el tercero se ha ido hasta que es demasiado tarde.  
  
D: el otro? donde esta el otro?  
  
Cl: de que hablas?  
  
D: eran tres guardias.  
  
Cl: seguro fué por refuerzos! vámonos de aqui!  
  
D: y estos? que haremos con estos?  
  
Las amazonas atan y amordazan con sus sogas a los ya indefensos guardias, y se introducen junto con ellos en los ductos de ventilación escapando de esta forma del tercer guardia y los refuerzos que ha ido a conseguir.  
  
Guardia: do... do.. donde están? aquí estaban hace un momento!  
  
-- Ay compañero, otra vez bebiendo en horas de trabajo? si el prefecto se entera seguro te despide!  
  
-- No, no! aqui estaban! pero que ..?   
  
-- tal vez lo soñaste.  
  
-- me estás llamando mentiroso?  
  
-- está bien, no te enojes. daremos la alerta de todas formas. sólo no te violentes!  
  
bip! bip! atención! se han visto a dos mujeres merodeando en actitud sospechosa en la jefatura!   
  
-- actitud sospechosa? nos atacaron!!!  
  
-- y los otros dos dónde estan?  
  
Retorciéndose como gusanos inútilmente muy cerca de ellos, oyendo la conversacion sin poder salir del lugar. las amazonas de han encargado que asi sea mientras ellas se dirigen a la oficina del prefecto.   
  
A las afueras de la aldea, en medio de las perfumadas praderas, Goten habla a la pastora Naia de cuando EL luchó contra el terrible Freezer y cuando El derrotó a Majin Boo, cosa que naturalmente es mentira, pero ella no lo sabe y mira al Saiyajin fascinada mientras el acaricia su cabello.  
  
Gt: si, verás, ya toodo estaba perdido cuando de pronto usé mi técnica de combate especial y con eso salvé al universo!  
  
Na: ah, si? cual?  
  
Gt: este... (cual era el nombre!!! mi papá me lo ha dicho miles de veces!) jenqui Dema! si! Jenki dema!! se trata de tomar energía de los seres vivientes para hacer una gran esfera y...  
  
La joven pastorcita no comprende nada de lo que el saiyajin le está diciendo. y a pesar de eso no puede dejar de mirarlo. Nunca ha visto a un chico en su vida y ahora las mariposas que revolotean en su estómago no le dejan pensar con claridad.  
  
Gt: sabes algo? en tooodos los mundos que he conocido no he visto a nadie tan bella como tu.  
  
El corazón de Naia casi se derrite al escuchar eso, sin saber que lo mismo le dijo a la chica de la bibliotca la semana pasada. Ahora el se sienta a su lado y se acerca mas y mas a su rostro mientras acaricia su mejilla y se dispone a besarla cuando oye a su espalda una voz muy familiar:  
  
-- GOTEN!!!!!   
  
-- TRUNKS; AMIIIGOOO! -en voz baja: largo de aqui! estoy en medio de una conquista!  
  
-- PUES DESPIDETE! PADME FUE MUY CLARA AL DECIRNOS QUE NO DEBIAMOS LLAMAR LA ATENCION!  
  
-- ... quieres bajar la voz? precisamente eso hago! por que crees que estoy fuera de la aldea!  
  
-- VAMONOS YA!   
  
Trunks toma a su amigo del brazo queriendo llevárselo por la fuerza.  
  
-- .. vamos hermano! ésta es mi oportunidad! esta pollita no ha visto a un hombre en toda su vida, comprendes? tiene ganas! yo lo sé!   
  
Naia: alcancé a oir eso! ohhh nunca me senti tan humillada! buaahhh!!!!  
  
la joven se va corriendo.  
  
Gt: espera Naia! esto es un mal entendido!!! maldita sea Trunks! voy a quedarme casto para el resto de mi vida por tu culpa! claro! como tu ya bailaste tango con tu chica en su noche de bodas!  
  
Tk: te prohibo hables asi de Didier cretino! para que lo sepas entre ella y yo no ha pasado nada!  
  
Gt: que? estuviste a solas con ella una noche y no le hiciste el amor? acaso eres desviado?   
  
Tk: grrrrrr imbecil!!!!  
  
Goten y Trunks se han enfrascado en los golpes y los insultos cuando llega toda una multitud al lugar, rodeándolos.   
  
Naia: El moreno intentó seducirme abusando de mi inocencia!!!!  
  
la dulce pastora ahora lo señala con lágrimas en los ojos y ambos saiyas se percatan de que tienen compañía.  
  
Gt: este... no creí que lo tomaras tan a pecho!  
  
Otra amazona señala a Trunks: y no es aquel joven el dios que salvó a la niña de ahogarse?  
  
Naia: y el llegó a impedir que el otro me hiciera daño!  
  
y ahora los encontramos luchando! son un dios y un demonio seguramente!  
  
Tk: no, no, no señoras, éste es un mal entendido!  
  
ningun mal entendido! ahora ven con nosotras a que bendigas nuestros huertos!  
  
Tk: pe...pero... ah! quien me está lanzando pétalos! dejen de hacer eso!  
  
Ah! es que tiene que derrotar al demonio antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa!  
  
Tk: Asi es! ves lo que provocas, tu, demonio?  
  
Gt: no crei que fuera para tanto.-  
  
Tk: ejem! ahora me lo llevaré al inframundo!  
  
Si! si! gracias!!!   
  
ambos saiyans se elevan para luego volar en dirección a la casa de mármol dejando a toda la aldea de rodillas y cantando alabanzas.  
  
Gt: lame botas!  
  
Tk: idiota!  
  
En la ciudad principal, la reina se encuentra revisando algunos documento con Padme, su consejera cuando llega una mensajera.  
  
m: su alteza, tengo un reporte de la aldea de Leeloo, dicen que un joven dios de cabellos lilas ha salvado a una niña de una muerte segura y además de enfrentó a un demonio para salvar a una pastora de ser abusada por el!  
  
Su alteza no comprende lo que acaban de decirle.  
  
Aixa: eh.. repite lentamente lo que acabas de decirme... dioses y demonios en una aldea?   
  
Padme de pronto comprende de quienes estan hablando.  
  
Pd: Les ordené que no salieran...  
  
Aixa: como?  
  
Padme: eh.. recordaba a Didier y a Clio, que escaparon... si... ufff..  
  
Mensajera: su alteza, las aldeanas piden que se construya un templo en honor al dios protector de las niñas!  
  
Aixa: enviaré a una comitiva a investigar el asunto...  
  
Padme: NO!  
  
Aixa: no que?  
  
Padme: que no debemos precipitarnos! eh... creo que debo salir a tomar aire fresco.  
  
mensajera: se siente mal, señora?  
  
Padme: si, un poco...  
  
Aixa: puedo enviar a alguien a que te revise, tal vez estas enferma.   
  
Padme: solo es un mal estar pasajero... vuelvo en un momento... (¡muchachos tontos!)  
  
La misteriosa consejera de su majestad sale de en dirección a los establos donde se encuentra una   
  
de sus mensajeras mas leales cepillando a su unicornio.  
  
-- Señora Padme! que hace usted por aqui? desea que ensille a uno de los corceles?  
  
Pd: si, pero para ti. toma ésta cápsula y esta carta y ve a la gran casa en la aldea Leeloo, entrégaselo a la doncella principal. ella sabrá que hacer con ellas. quiero que salgas ahora mismo!  
  
-- entendido! salgo ahora mismo!   
  
Pd: te lo ruego. ( está en juego mi propia cabeza)  
  
Tras la breve conversación, Padme regresa donde la reina.  
  
Aixa: te sientes mejor Padme?  
  
Pd: uff... uff... si alteza gracias.  
  
Ax: pero si te oigo jadear! mandaré llamar a alguien para que te revise!  
  
Pd: estoy bien, su alteza, de verdad!  
  
Ax: creo que tienes calentura, quítate ese velo de encima para que pueda tocar tu frente!  
  
Pd: oh, no! no me pida eso!  
  
Ax: déjate de tonterías, nunca he comprendido por que te escondes tras toda esa tela, hasta tus manos. anda, sácate ese velo...  
  
Pd: pero es que.. no puedo!  
  
Ax: que te lo ordena tu reina, que quiere ver si su consejera esta bien! descubrete!  
  
Pd: no creí que llegara este dia... por favor... vea lo que vea, no vaya a decirle a nadie, se lo ruego...  
  
Ax: te doy mi palabra.  
  
Lentamente, Padme retira el velo con el cual ha ocultado su rostro celosamente toda su vida. Su majestad espera ver una gran cicatriz, o una horrible quemadura pero lo que ve la sorprende aun más.  
  
Ax: pero... que belleza mas especial Padme! no comprendo por que has ocultado ésto, al igual que muchas cosas de tu pasado.  
  
Pd: no hay mucho que decir.   
  
Ax: pues tu reina tiene tiempo de escuchar.  
  
Pd: es una tontería, su alteza no vale la pena.  
  
Ax: en este momento no es tu reina quien te ordena, sino tu amiga... dime... que escondes además de tu rostro?  
  
Pd: No recuerdo mucho, era muy pequeña... naci en un planeta que no pertenece a esta galaxia. no recuerdo ni el nombre pero si que a diferencia de todas ustedes, la gente de mi especie, nace de un huevo.  
  
Ax: un huevo? no perteneces al orden de los mamíferos, eso explica que nunca hayas querido comer lo que las demás... de hecho, nunca te he visto comer...  
  
Pd: eso no es lo mas extraño, recuerdo que todos en ese mundo éramos hijos del mismo padre al que llamábamos patricarca.  
  
Ax: padre? no son las hembras quienes ponen los huevos?  
  
Pd: no habian hembras. a pesar de su reproducción asexuada, todos tenían caracteres masculinos.   
  
usted sabe, la voz, los músculos, la estatura... todos excepto yo. ese fué el problema. los sabios de cada aldea y el patriarca pensaron que ese mundo no era sitio para mi, un ser que por alguna razon, nació femenino al contrario del resto de sus hermanos asi que creyeron que algún dia podría ocasionar problemas por ser diferente y me trajeron aqui, donde mi madre adoptiva y anterior consejera real que en gloria esté, se hizo cargo de mi. Lo único que logré comprender era era que,si el ser distinta a ellos era tan grave como para abandonarme, entonces debia ocultarlo. es por eso que éste velo ha estado con migo siempre... En la Tierra vi a dos de ellos. de pronto me senti furiosa. deseaba decirles que yo no había pedido nacer asi, que tan crueles habian sido al echarme...   
  
Ax: pero...  
  
Pd: si, luego comprendí que la decisión no la tomaron ninguno de los dos. asi que no tenía caso siquiera hablarles de eso.  
  
Ax: No tenias y no tienes por que ocultarte mas con este velo. no lo ves? todas somos hermosas, a pesar de, o mas bien, gracias a nuestras diferencias, mira mi piel, es negra como la noche, totalmente distinta a la palidez de Didier cuyo cuerpo delgado no tiene comparación con la fortaleza de Clio, con su rostro felino y su pelaje amarillo. O Nila, con su cabello alborotado y su cola, comparte el mismo delicioso aire salvaje con Clio pero no se parecen en nada. lo ves?  
  
Padme, perdónalos si en ese momento creyeron que abandonarte era lo mejor para todos, pero deja eso atrás. este es tu hogar y aquí toda diferencia es respetada y nadie tiene por que avergonzarse de si misma.  
  
Pd: yo... por que nunca lo entendí de esa forma?... de pronto me siento... tan libre! 


	7. VII

IIX  
  
Desde la terraza de la casa de mármol se alcanza a ver que alguien se acerca cabalgando, sin duda es la mensajera de Padme. se le nota apurada,entrega el sobre que tan celosamente guardó durante su viaje a la doncella y ésta hace una seña indicando que deben poner a descansar a la visitante y a su veloz corcel.  
  
-- Joven Goten! Joven Trunks! ha llegado una carta urgente de la Señora Padmé.  
  
Gt: otra? pero que no tiene otra cosa mejor que hacer?  
  
Tk: déjame verla.  
  
La doncella entrega el sobre al joven saiya, quien lo abre para luego levantar las cejas.  
  
Tk: claro, olvidaba que su escritura es muy diferente... por favor...  
  
-- mm... veamos que dice...  
  
Gt: que, que cosa?  
  
-- bueno... es que...  
  
Gt: que?  
  
-- Les leeré tal cual dice aqui...  
  
Muchachos tontos! les dije específicamente que nadie debía notar su presencia y miren el escándalo que han provocado! Ahora las pobladoras de la aldea le piden a su alteza construir un templo al nuevo dios benefactor de cabellos lilas y ahora su alteza debe estar en camino hacia allá para evaluar el caso! su nave está lista y ustedes deben partir al momento que esta carta llegue a sus manos.  
  
P.  
  
Tk: ves lo que haces Goten?  
  
Gt: si... creo que la dama de naranja se enojó un poco.  
  
-- Será mejor que se preparen para partir, jóvenes.  
  
Gt: claro linda, pero dime... podré llamarte un dia de éstos?  
  
Tk: grrrrr GOTENN!!  
  
Gt: una broma! que genio!  
  
los ductos de ventilacíon de la torre principal de la esa zona del planteta penal son una pesadilla claustrofóbica, Clío y Didier aún pueden desplazarse con cierta holgura, pero la pobre Autumn, de constitución algo mas ancha apenas logra moverse.  
  
Cl: Didier! quita tu pié de mi cara!  
  
Dd: y donde se supone que debo ponerlo si no hay espacio?  
  
Cl: al menos si te movieras mas rápido, hubiera sido mejor que yo fuera al frente!  
  
Dd: claro, si al menos supieras leer el mapa...  
  
At: jefaz... ciento algo ecstraño...  
  
Dd: a que te refieres Autumn?  
  
At: ezta sovre mi cabesa y se muebe!  
  
Cl: oh... oh... no está mintiendo...  
  
la felina alumbra con su linterna.  
  
Cl: por todos los dioses!!! Didier muevete!!!  
  
Dd: que sucede ?  
  
Cl: problemas, cientos de problemas...  
  
At: ai, llo me dezmallo!  
  
Dd: son como... cu...cucarachas terrestres... alguien sáqueme de aqui!!!  
  
Cl: tu llevas el mapa! sácanos tu de aqui antes que estas cosas nos coman!  
  
At: pero ques eze sonido?  
  
Cl: son miles de patitas caminando hacia acá, frotando sus nauseabundas antenitas en camino a comernos vivas!  
  
Dd: es el planeta penal... debi considerar que está infestado de las peores cosas! oh cielos!!!  
  
Cl: salgamos de aqui! prefiero huir de los guardias que estar un segundo mas entre estas cosas!  
  
Dd: de acuerdo hermana! IIIAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Cl: oye, que haces?  
  
CLAPPPAAAAMMMMM!!!  
  
Dd: au! au!!!! mi brazo! creo que me lo rompi!!!! aaaaaaay  
  
Cl: estamos prácticamente dentro de los muros, que pretendías? de un golpe abrirle un hoyo al ducto?  
  
Dd: pues si... he visto como los amigos de Bulma lo hacen, se veia auch! tan facil!  
  
Cl: una valiosa lección: NO eres como ellos, no se te olvide! tendremos que continuar aqui hasta la próxima rendija y antes que esas cosas nos alcancen, avanza ya Didi!  
  
At: lla eztan aki!  
  
CL: anda Didi muévete!  
  
Dd: tengo roto el brazo!  
  
Cl: groaarrrrrmuiaaaauuuu!!!! vamos!!!!  
  
Dd: no me empujes!  
  
Cl: ciempre son aci ?  
  
Dd: veo luz allá adelante! estamos salvadas!!!  
  
Cl: pronto!  
  
Definitivamente algo que hace falta en las instalaciones del planeta penal, es la limpieza. Por unos metros que parecen kilómetros, las amazonas se deslizan por el tunel de ventilación entre cucarachas y una sustancia pegajosa indescriptible hasta llegar por fin a la rendija que desemboca a lo que podría llamarse un "area de descanso" para los custodios.  
  
-- Un día tranquilo ah, compañero?  
  
-- los presos se han comportado demasiado bien.  
  
-- será bueno ir a torturar al soplón no crees?  
  
-- buena idea. tal vez estén planeando un motín masivo.  
  
Algo cae del techo a la bebida caliente del guardia  
  
Pulc!  
  
-- que fué eso? a ver...  
  
El guardia mete los dedos dentro de su vaso para encontrar algo duro.  
  
-- pero que demonios! de dónde salió éste bicho?  
  
Se oye el chirrido del hierro oxidado, cuando los guardias voltean hacia arriba, la rejilla del ducto de ventilación se desprende cayendo sobre ellos, llevando con sigo un gran número de repugnantes insectos.  
  
-- que está pasando compañero?  
  
Didier se asoma por el hueco que quedó en el techo, pero no logra evitar ser vista por los ahora furiosos guardias.  
  
-- una intrusa!  
  
-- dónde?  
  
-- en los tuneles!  
  
-- ohhh no! nadie arruina mi descanso asi por que si!  
  
-- acabemos con ella!  
  
BANG! BANG!  
  
Cl: ya saben que estamos aqui! que hacemos?  
  
At: bolber por donde benimos?  
  
BANG!  
  
Dd: preparen sus armas. después de todo sólo son dos... al menos ahora.  
  
BANG! BANG!  
  
-- seguramente huyeron!  
  
-- Asómate, tal vez alcancemos a ver por dónde se fueron!  
  
El guardia se asoma por el hueco en el techo para descubrir al trio ahi agazapado, y antes de poder decir o hacer cualquier cosa, es golpeado en la cabeza con el arma láser de una de las amazonas.  
  
-- co.. compañero que te paso?  
  
Didier se precipita para caer sobre el guardia quien se sacude a la joven como si fuera una mosca.  
  
-- pero si eres sólo una niñita enclenque. tuviste suerte al noquear a mi compañero, pero con migo no será tan facil.  
  
GROAAARRRRRRR!!!!  
  
Clio aparece después golpeandolo con fuerza en la nuca y una vez derribado, cae sobre el la regordeta Autumn dejándolo sin aire e incapaz de articular palabra alguna.  
  
Cl: Todo este lugar es asqueroso.  
  
Dd: pobre Nila... y pensar que se dejó encerrar en éste lugar con tal de evitarnos problemas a Padmé y a mi.  
  
Cl: parece que traen un letrero en la espalda que dice: problemas? me encantan! síganme!  
  
Dd: pues tu estuviste muerta, eso fue peor que lo que pasamos nosotras en la Tierra.  
  
CL: al menos esta vez no es Bulma el ojo del huracán...  
  
Planeta Tierra:  
  
BUAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Bulma: oh Bra! por que no dejas de llorar? aaa... chuuuuu  
  
Bra: buaaa!!!!!!!!  
  
Bulma: a la ru ru niña... A...a... Chuuu!!!  
  
Vegeta: pero acaso estás matando a esa niña? dame aca!  
  
Bra: agu.. gu... jiji!!!  
  
Bulma: definitivamente, Bra me odia y ..aaaaachu! soy alérgica a mi propio bebé! sniff sniff! ete es el peor dia de mi vida!  
  
Vegeta: será que alguien está hablando de ti, mujer. jajajaja! me voy a entrenar!  
  
Bulma: alto ahi!  
  
Vegeta: que?  
  
Bulma: ya que sólo te quiere a ti, por que no te la llevas?  
  
Vegeta: a la cámara de gravedad?  
  
Bulma: oh no! pero puedes entrenar en cualquier otra parte. ten, aquí esta el talco, los pañales, los biberones, los...  
  
Planeta penal:  
  
Dd: Autumn, cierra la puerta! necesito unos instantes para analizar el mapa. de acuerdo con ésto, nos encontramos aqui, y el lugar dónde se encuentran los registros de los presos está acá-  
  
Cl: casi llegamos.  
  
Dd: es apenas el comienzo, debemos dar con la ubicación de Nila, y ir por ella y salir de aqui...  
  
At: entonses, no bamos ni a la mitad del camino!  
  
Dd: suspiro pregúntale a Clio.  
  
Cl: no sabia que al final te revelarías, no me culpes!  
  
Dd: como sea, vámonos.  
  
De ésta manera, las amazonas se encaminan a su destino avanzando lentamente para no ser vistas ya que el número de guardias se incrementa cada vez mas ante el rumor de la existencia de intrusos en el lugar. Pero a pesar de todo, logran llegar... quien mejor que ellas para moverse entre la gente sin ser notadas?  
  
Dd: según los planos aqui es donde almacenan la información de todos los reclusos...  
  
Cl: Lo peor de ésta Galaxia  
  
Dd: no lo creo... algunos siguen sueltos por ahi... los mercenarios de Freeza te aseguro que no pisaron nunca este lugar.  
  
Cl: como tu "suegro"?  
  
Dd: si, bueno... El señor Vegeta ha cambiado. el ya no es eso.  
  
Cl: además siendo tan asquerosamente fuerte, nunca hubieran podido atraparlo... o retenerlo aqui.  
mmmf... debí suponerlo, información importante a puerta blindada  
  
At: no podemoz derrivarla? cuando ze travó la puerta de la dezpenza la tiramoz a golpes!  
  
Dd: no lo creo, ésta tiene más de 20 centímetros de espesor.  
  
CL: y tampoc$Ÿ 


	8. IIX

De ésta manera, las amazonas se encaminan a su destino avanzando lentamente para no ser vistas ya que el número de guardias se incrementa cada vez mas ante el rumor de la existencia de intrusos en el lugar

De ésta manera, las amazonas se encaminan a su destino avanzando lentamente para no ser vistas ya que el número de guardias se incrementa cada vez mas ante el rumor de la existencia de intrusos en el lugar. Pero a pesar de todo, logran llegar... quien mejor que ellas para moverse entre la gente sin ser notadas?

Dd: según los planos aqui es donde almacenan la información de todos los reclusos...

Cl: Lo peor de ésta Galaxia

Dd: no lo creo... algunos siguen sueltos por ahi... los mercenarios de Freeza te aseguro que no pisaron nunca este lugar.

Cl: como tu "suegro"?

Dd: si, bueno... El señor Vegeta ha cambiado. el ya no es eso.

Cl: además siendo tan poderoso, nunca hubieran podido atraparlo... o retenerlo aqui.  
mmmf... debí suponerlo, información importante a puerta blindada

At: no podemoz derrivarla? cuando ze travó la puerta de la dezpenza la tiramoz a golpes!

Dd: no lo creo, ésta tiene más de 20 centímetros de espesor.

CL: y tampoco yo...

Dd: lo haremos de la mejor forma que sabemos! entrando al sistema y robando la contraseña del tablero de seguridad. finalmente, planetas van, naves vienen, basicamente siempre es lo mismo.

Cl: de algo ha servido ese tonto consejo galactico. estas cosas se han estandarizado mucho. lastima que ya no sea lo mismo que antes.

Dd: si, algo mencionó Padme, alguien ha estado influyendo muy negativamente en ellos. y ahora esta a punto de decidirse algo que puede afectar y miles de millones en toda la galaxia.

Cl: afectar? yo usaria una palabra mas fuerte. pero no es momento de hablar de eso, ahora tenemos algo mas importante.

Dd: tienes razón, acercame la computadora

Cl: aqui tienes, encendida, conectada al tablero y lista para decodificar!

Mientras, en otro lugar del planeta penal:

Beep! Beep! ALERTA!

-- Señor super intendente Ofka! Señor super intendente! se ha detectado una intrusión en los sistemas internos de seguridad!

Super intendente Ofka: -- averiguó ya la procedencia?

-- en eso estamos, señor!

Super intendente Ofka: de prisa! quiero los datos en este mismo instante!

-- señor Super intendente1 en este momento acaban de llegar reportes de tres mujeres no identificadas que atacaron con armas láser a nuestros guardias!

Super intendente Ofka: grrr... esto es grave. han rastreado ya la procedencia de la intrusión?

-- si, señor! hay una computadora robando información en el sector 256X - oo , especificamente en la zona donde se almacena la información de nuestros presos.

Super intendente Ofka: Pronto! envien tantas unidades como esten disponibles! quiero a esos intrusos en la sala de interrogatorios ..YA!

-- A la orden, señor!

Super intendente Ofka: oh, no... nadie entra a burlarse de MI en MI planeta penal...

--

ACCESO DENEGADO!

Dd: acceso denegado otra vez no, por favor!

Cl: algo aqui huele mal, de pronto se ha bloqueado todo el sistema

Dd: oh, no!

Cl: piensas lo mismo que yo?

Dd: saben que estamos aqui! debemos irnos!

ALTO! LEVANTEN LAS MANOS! QUEDAN ARRESTADAS POR INGRESAR SIN PERMISO AL PLANETA PENAL, ATACAR A NUESTROS GUARDIAS Y ROBAR INFORMACION DE NUESTROS SISTEMAS!

Dd: aceptariamos con gusto su invitacion, pero no podemos quedarnos!

Cl: asi que tomen esto!

A pesar de sus armas y su agilidad para luchar y escapar, las amazonas son por mucho, superadas en número por los hombres del superintendente, quien, prevenido, envió oficiales de una jerarquia superior a los anteriores, armados por cierto, con máscaras antigases.

At: tengo musho zueño!

Cl: que es esto? no puedo... mantener.. los ojos.. abier..tos...

Dd: gas... aturdidor!... no podré estar de pie .. mucho tiempo mas... mucho menos despierta...

Cl: no, Didi, resiste! no dejes de mover...te.

--NO HAY SALIDA! CUANDO DESPIERTEN ESTARÁN EN UNA SALA DE INTERROGATORIOS!

-- SI, DESPUES DE CANTAR LA RAZON POR LA CUAL ESTAN AQUI, SERAN JUZGADAS Y ENCERRADAS!

-- ESTO VA A AGRADAR MUCHO AL SEÑOR SUPER INTENDENTE!

-- LLEVEMOSNOSLAS DE AQUI!

-- TAN JOVENES Y YA INVOLUCRADAS EN QUIEN SABE QUE COSAS...

Intempestivamente, una extraña energia golpea la mano del guardia rasgando el guante protector y quemandole la piel.

.. No se atrevan a tocarlas!

Dos jovenes les advierten en tono imperativo

-- QUE, UN PAR DE MOCOSOS RENEGADOS VAN A DARNOS ORDENES? JAJAJAJAJA!

-- VAMOS A ENSEÑARLES A RESPETAR A SUS MAYORES!

Goten: veamos quien le enseña a quien! vamos, Trunks!

Al contrario de la pelea anterior, pronto los guardias entienden que con estos oponentes sus armas son inefectivas , asi que muchos van emprendiendo su huida.

-- El GAS! PRONTO! LIBEREN EL MALDITO GAS!

Gt: que gas?

Para ese momento, ya Trunks sostiene en su regaso a su esposa intentando hacerla reaccionar inutilmente.

Tk: Didi, estas bien? por favor responde!

Gt: cof, cof! Trunks! algo anda mal! creo que a esto se referian con "el gas"!

Tk: es muy penetrante! olvida a los guardias y salgamos!

Los jovenes Saiyajines recogen del piso a las inconsientes amazonas, abren un nuevo boquete en uno de los muros y emprenden un vuelo erratico, debido al mareo que les ha ocasionado dicho gas.  
como es de esperarse, los cañones de las torres de seguridad pronto empiezan a dispararles al igual que varios vehiculos aereos que intentan a toda costa derribarlos. los efectos del gaseoso narcotico pronto se hacen mas fuertes, cada vez es mas dificil evadir los disparos.

TK: Goten!

Gt: que ?

Tk: pareces un abejorro gordo volando! jajajaja

Gt: jajajajaja

Tk: jajajajajajaja siento como si estuviera ebrio jajaja debe ser efecto del gas!

Gt: al menos podemos permanecer despiertos! jajajaja uff! eso estuvo cerca!

Tk: Ten cuidado! recuerda que llevas dos chicas a bordo!

Gt: desde luego! si ya tenemos problemas en Arborea, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que nos harán si además llevamos de vuelta a las chicas lastimadas jajajajaja esa Padme es una gruñona!

--

-- Le digo que este es un centro deportivo!

Una joven discute acaloradamente con una obstinada mujer de peinado restirado y alto, que insiste en entrar al inmueble...

-- y yo le digo que aqui esta mi hijo en un concurso escolar!

-- hoy solo viene el personal de mantenimiento, no hay entrada al público!

-- déjeme pasar!

-- que no, señora! que no!

-- sniff, sniff, es que no entiende la angustia de una madre? quien sabe si esten alimentando bien a mi hijo!

las pupilas de la pobre empleada son los puntos de dos signos de interrogación. ya no sabe que decir.

-- sin embargo se que para una buena concentración, lo mas indicado es una comida ligera, por eso le he traido solo algunas cosas.

la morena señala una montaña de paquetes. la empleada se acerca intrigada:

-- 10 kilos de yakimeshi? 200 rollos de sushi? 20 de tepanyaki? 84 vasitos de soya fermentada? y... cuantos litros de sopa de tallarines hay aqui?

-- como le digo, solo es algo ligero. pero mañana traeré otro tanto. quien sabe que chatarra estará comiendo mi chiquitín ahi dentro, asi que si es usted tan amable de llamarle a mi Goten, Son Goten!

-- pero si esto es como para alimentar a un ejercito! ya veo! su hijo es de los de mantenimiento y les ha traido el almuerzo a el y a todos sus compañeros! pero que amable! hey, muchachos!

-- oooigameeee!

un grupo de hombres sudorosos y sucios aparecen.

-- miren lo que la señora les ha traido!

uuuy! tepanyaki! de lujo! yom, yom!

mmm mmm hacia mucho que no probaba tallarines tan buenos!

-- No! dejen eso! es de mi Goten! ahhh fuera de aqui! buaaahhhh!

-- tranquila señora, no le vaya a sentar mal el disgusto!

-- pe... pe... pero me estás llamando vieja achachosa?

-- bueno... no... yo decia

-- ahhhh bastaaaaaa!

El puño de Chichi se estrella en el rostro del gordo que estaba encantado con los tallarines obligandolo a soltarlos, y de la misma forma una lluvia de golpes y patadas cayo sobre esos pobres , incluida la joven encargada que se atrevió a insinuar que era vieja. al final todos quedaron apilados en el piso como un montón de hojarasca y asi, Chichi se introdujo triunfante al inmueble.

--

Tk: apresúrate Goten!

Gt: pero a donde nos dirigimos?

Tk: por lo pronto lejos de los disparos! Cuidado!

Gt: Que, que co ... ahhhhhhhh!

Tk: GOTEN!

un potente disparo toma por sorpresa al joven Son, derribandolo y aturdiendolo al grado de no saber en que momento suelta a sus pasajeras. Trunks entonces debe precipitarse para evitar una trajedia. Clio, la amazona de razgos felinos recupera la consciencia y se percata de que esta cayendo al vacio y, como un gato asustado empieza a patalear y a emitir maullidos desesperados pero el joven saiya logra atraparla.

Cl: pero... y tu quien eres? que pasa?

No es momento de explicaciones,Goten recibió un disparo, Trunks tiene ambos brazos ocupados y la regordeta Autumn está a segundos de estrellarse. De pronto, el cabello del joven se torna dorado y su velocidad ahumenta impresionantemente, y consigue atrapar a la chica, haciendo con sus piernas una tenaza para luego depositarla donde el otro muchacho yace.

TK: Goten! Goten!

Gt: jajajaja que bueno estuvo eso!

TK: aun estas bajo los efectos del gas! no puede ser! pensé que estabas herido! eres un tonto!

Gt: relajate Trunks, todos estamos bien!

La amazona abre los ojos de par en par.

Cl: Goten ... y Trunks..? no lo puedo creer! la última vez que los vi eran así de pequeñitos y ahora son mucho mas altos que yo! vengan, dénme un abrazo! que hacen aqui?

TK: bueno... supimos que Nila esta presa, y que vinieron a rescatarla.

Gt: nahh en realidad, Trunks me hizo acompañarlo a Arborea a buscar a su querida Didier!

Tk (rojo como tomate): grrr!

Dd: mmmf.. dónde estamos? Trunks?

Tk: Didi! ... no debieron venir aqui solas.

Cl: oigan que están haciendo? suéltense!

Gt: shh... se llama beso...

Cl: ya se que es un beso! pero no es momento!

Finalmente, nuestra ultima dormilona despierta tallandose los ojos:

At: tube un zueño mui ecstraño! soñé ke eztava en un planeta-carsel y que... ay no... no era zueño...

como ya ha sucedido con otras arboreanas que nunca en su vida han visto a un chico, el corazón de Autumn latió fuertemente cuando sus ojos se pusieron en Goten, desde ese momento se pegó a el sin dejar de mirarlo y suspirar...

Gt: ehm... y ella quien es?

Cl: se llama Autumn, y creo que le gustas JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

TK: Amigo, querias conquistar a una amazona, ahi la tienes!

At: ai no! llo no soi amasona, solo labo ropa en el palasio!

Cl: no todas nacieron para ser guerreras o diplomaticas... hay a quienes simplemente... no se les da. acaso pensaban que todas las arboreanas son atleticas y se pasean ociosas en diminutos atuendos? alguien tiene que lavar, no?

Tk: no, no pensamos eso!

GT: no, nosotros pensabamos que andaban mas bien desnudas!

GRRRRR!

Gt: era broma! era broma!

At: que guapo estas...!

Tk: Didi... que hace ella aqui? es que... no se le ve ninguna habilidad

Dd: salvo dejar la ropa limpia, no tiene otra. pero Clio creyó que traer a la misión a alguien .. asi... haciendola pasar por experta, me haria ver ante los ojos de su alteza como una pieza clave en estas misiones haciendole imposible retenerme en el Palacio. en teoria era un buen plan.

Tk: entiendo... Muy bien! basta de platicas! debemos apresurarnos por que seguramente estan buscandonos y no nos dejaran salir de aqui con vida

Gt: con vida y con la tia Nila!

At: que guapo eztaz!

Gt: ey! suéltame!

Dd: pero ahora que saben que estamos aqui, como haremos para averiguar la ubicacion de Nila?

Tk: facilmente. sólo hay que rastrear su ki.

Gt: ese no es problema, es parecido al de mi papá, pero mucho mas pequeño. y si estan todos de acuerdo, es hora de irnos ya!

At: aaai, pero que intelijenteee!

Gt: no hay forma de encapsularla como una nave?

Tk: jaja me temo que no, amigo. pero le diré a mamá que empiece a trabajar en eso!

--

.. El planeta Penal, el lugar de aislamiento y castigo para los criminales mas peligrosos de la galaxia. la vigilancia es despiadada, la comida es horrible, el agua escasa, el trabajo obligatorio llevando rocas de un lugar al otro. en resumidas cuentas, un infierno.  
Sin embargo, como en todo sistema penitenciario corrupto, el poder y el dinero puede comprar cualquier privilegio y este es el caso de nuestra querida Nila Vax-Paresis, quien, independientemente del placer por quebrantar las reglas, tambien gusta de los lujos que una solida fortuna - amasada en base al contrabando- puede darle, aun en el inmundo planeta penal.  
En este momento, ella escribe en su bitacora las reflexiones de su roto corazón. se enamoró de alguien prohibido sin poder evitarlo y por ahora prefiere llevar una vida meditabunda, como una religiosa, en la paz y soledad de su celda, que en realidad, mas bien parece una suite de lujo.

Nl: Guardia! se acabó el vino! maldito inutil! recuerda que te pago para que no me falte nada!

guardia: si, si señora, disculpe! ya le traigo varias anforas!

Nl: he perdido la inspiración por tu culpa! papanatas!

Un "individuo" mas bien parecido a una babosalombriz de dos metros se acerca.  
-- ho ho hola vecina jejeje... no te te tendras una copita que obsequiarme?

Nl: lo siento, en este momento acabo de agotar la reserva.

-- jeje jeje sigues con tus ca ca cartas de de de amor?

Nl: como quisiera ser como los de tu especie...

-- si si sin eeextremidades?

Nl: No! lo que quisiera es pertenecer a una especie asexuada, como ustedes... que no tienen problemas del corazon.

-- popopor que no teteteeenemos corazón je je jeje

Nl: no,no! tampoco me refiero al músculo cardiaco! son los problemas sentimentales!

-- ahhh jeje jeje... pues no. nononosotros cucucuando llegamos a cieeeerta edad, solo popoponemos nuestros hevecillos yyy ya. eeeso de de del o o ovulo y el eeeespermatozoide no lo conocemos jeje jeje

Nl: todo seria tan facil si me hubiera tocado ser un gran gusano asexual como tu...

-- o o o yo no soy un gusaaanoooo. soy un humedus-resbalosus

Nl: como sea. no hay licor. pero puedes fumar uno de estos.

-- o o o y ya sasabes lo de lllas intrusas?

Nl: intrusas?

-- sipisipi! me dijeron que ha ha hay tres intrusas que se infiltraron jeje jeje jeje... todos quieres sasasalir, ellas querian eeentrar! je je je

Nl: si? y que mas?

-- pupupues, jeje jeje son como tu tu tu. bipedas, mamiferas... hohohorribles, sin ofender! jejejeje una esta toda cubierta de pelo amarillo con melena anaranjada y la o o otra no no tiene pepelo mas que en la cabeza jeje... es toda palida, y otra mas babajita tambien cocon pelo... jeje horribles!

La mente de Nila empezo a hacerse una imagen en su cabeza con la descripcion dada. en efecto, eran espantosas. mamiferas... bipedas... pelo naranja y la otra palida... un momento! pero si son Clio y Didier! claro, era de esperarse!

Nl: oh no!

La amazona pronto hizo a un lado su comodo atuendo de descanso para en su lugar, colocarse un par de ceñidos pantalones negros de una especie de cuero sintetico. un par de toscas botas a la altura de las rodillas, se coloca un cinturon equipado con herramientas y cartuchos de energia y por último, sus queridas compañeras, sus armas láser.

-- no no no eeentiendo jejeje que vas a hahacer, Nila?

Nl: yo conozco a las bipedas horrendas, y debo encotrarlas antes que los guardias. hasta ahora han corrido con suerte pero en realidad es muy peligroso estar aqui.

-- si si sin fooortuna y sisisin influencias si, jejejeje

Nl: pues bien, se terminaron las vacasiones. amigo.. amiga... o lo que seas... puedes quedarte con mi celda y todo lo que contiene!

--

Otro privilegio comprado, es el poder entrar y salir a voluntad de la celda asignada, pero los guardias al ver a Nila con ese atuendo y caminando con tanta prisa , no pueden mas que cuestionar:

Vax-Paresis! a donde crees que vas!

Nl: Eso mismo, me voy!

guardia1: eso no es posible, falta mucho para que concluyas tu condena!

Nl: Al demonio!

PAFF!

el puño de la amazona derriba al guardia

guardia2: un momento! por mas dinero que tengas no puedes golpear a los guardias y mucho menos irte asi por que si!

Nl: pues no me importa!

ZOCK!

ese otro pobre tambien queda en el piso retorciendose.

guardia3: motiiiiin! motiiiiin! envien refuerzos!

CUAZ!

Nl: aqui está tu refuerzo! ... por dónde empezar a buscar?

Guardia4: alto Vax-Paresis! o te disparo! aghhhh! ahgghhh!

Nl: yo soy mas rápida. lástima. vivirás.

guardia5: alto ahi!

guardia6: estas rodeada!

guardia7: si quieres salir de aqui, sera cuando cumplas tu condena o con los pies por delante!

Guardia8: cof cof! que es esto! no veo nada!

las bombas de humo son sumamente efectivas cuando se trata de escapar limpiamente. despues de todo los guardias del sector siempre fueron amables. no merecen morir, como los clones de Bjorn. esos malditos automatas. no reunirian entre todos suficiente bondad como para auxiliar a un cachorrito herido.

Por otro lado, una intrusion y un intento de fuga el mismo dia? esto es demasiado para el super Intendente Ofka que durante su administración jamas se habia sucitado algo por el estilo. claro, el pobre desconoce las corruptelas que existen en su querido penal.

Nl: esto es un laberito! por que dejé mi mapa en la celda? no puedo regresar! por donde ir?  
que es ese ruido?

CRAAAM!

Un muro se derrumba dando paso a un grupo de jovenes.

Clio: Nila! llego la caballeria!

Dd: pobre Nila! que te hicieron en este horrible lugar?

Nl: no me toquen niñas tontas! quien les dijo que queria que me rescataran? para este momento, el super intendente ya de estar exigiendo nuestras cabezas sobre su escritorio!  
--

un hombre se retuerce nerviosamente el bigote sentado en su escritorio, es el super intendente: no me importa si tienen que matarlas! estas cosas me hacen quedar en ridiculo y nadie va a burlarse de mi ,ni de mi H planeta penal, no en mi jurisdiccion! quiero esas tres cabezas en mi escritorio !  
--

Tk: pues este sitio no es un SPA como para querer quedarse!

Nl: yo estaba muy bien hasta que supe que estaban aqui! y que hacen aqui este par?

Gt: hola tia!

Nl: Tia? es cierto! eres hijo de MI hermano, y por lo tanto...ven, toma este cristal de trebel, comprate algo bonito!

Gt: gracias tia!

Tk: esto es ridiculo, alguien debe tomar las riendas de la situacion, o de otro modo no saldremos de aqui nunca! escuchen! encontramos a Nila, ahora vámonos! empiezan a molestarme estos malditos insectos!

Gt: fue Trunks o Vegeta quien dijo eso?

Tk: no es momento de bromas! Goten, tu te llevas a Autumn y a Nila y yo a Didier y a Clio!

Dd: ya saben que estamos aqui, no tiene caso llegar a los hangaras e intentar hacernos pasar por una nave de ellos. solo busquemos un lugar para desencapsular la nave y crucemos los dedos por que logremos salir de una sola pieza de esta atmosfera!

A pesar de la velocidad del vuelo de los saiyas, la cantidad de cañones disparando al mismo tiempo implicaba un serio peligro, considerando que, si alguno de los chicos era alcanzado por el láser, podrian sobreponerse a las herdidas rapidamente por su genetica saiyajin, ademas de la resistencia fisica producto de los fuertes entrenamientos, pero para cualquiera de las amazonas una herida asi podria ser fatal. otro inconveniente era que, al tener ambos brazos ocupados, era imposible contratacar. por lo que por iniciativa de Nila, las arboreanas empezaron a responder con sus armas a los disparos.

Tk: allá abajo podemos desplegar la nave! primero abordaran las chicas y nosotros las cubriremos, cuando lleguen a la estratosfera nos reuniremos con ustedes!

Dd: Trunks!

Tk: es la unica forma Didi, estaremos bien, te lo prometo!

Nl: muchachitos tontos! arrjjj también olvidé mi bitácora!

Trunks saca de su cinturón una capsulita que en segundos se transforma en una gran nave, pronto las amazonas entran en ella y toman sus posiciones para un pronto despegue. hay que aprovechar ahora que ambos jóvenes las respaldan.

Cl: despegue en 5..4..3...2..1..!

Autumn al no saber colocarse el cinturón, cae abruptamente al piso de la nave. ésta se sacude demasiado. eso pasa cuando se despega una nave de manera tan intempestiva.

Dd: pronto! hay que ganar altura!

Cl: estamos perdidos! nos desintegrarán antes de atravezar la atmosfera!

Nl: abran la compuerta!

Los saiyas se introducen en la nave, la joven palida de inmediato posa los ojos de Trunks, quien tiene algunos rasguños por aqui y por allá. el corresponde a la mirada.

Dd: ...

Tk: estoy bien Didi... como te lo prometí

Cl: ponganse los cinturones, esto se va a poner aun mas feo!

un impacto sacude la nave

Gt: nos dieron! nos dieron!

Dd: Clio! informe de daños!

Cl: solo es superficial!

ohhh otra vez!

Tk: éste si fué grave!

Gt: vamos navecita! vamos! un poco mas!

La nave empieza a sacudirse con mas fuerza toda via, está penetrando la atmósfera, la presión es inaguantable y los gritos involuntarios de la tripulación no se hacen esperar hasta que todo cesa, están fuera pero los problemas aun no terminan. el planeta penal esta armado con satélites exteriores dispuestos para destruir toda nave que quiera entrar o salir sin la debida autorización, los disparos contra el vehiculo interplanetario son mas fuertes, las sirenas de alarma indican que la nave no soportará mucho mas

Nl: perdimos un motor!

Gt: un motor? nosotros somos los que estamos perdidos! ahhh si tan solo hubiera escuchado a mi madre!

Dd: activaré el tunel!

AHHHHHHHH

otro disparo, de no haber sido por los cinturones de seguridad, todos hubieran caido al piso seguramente.

Tk: olvida el tunel Didi, la nave no aguantará!

-- TRUNKS! TRUNKS! contesta muchacho!

Nl: conozco esa voz?

Gt: Tio Vegeta?...

Tk: pa... papa?

-- POR QUE LES SORPRENDE TANTO ESCUCHARME, ACASO NO CONOCEN LOS INTERCOMUNICADORES?

tK: éste no es momento para tus sarcasmos, papá!

-- GRRRR! GUARDEN SILENCIO Y ESCUCHEN! ABORDEN LAS CAPSULAS DE EMERGENCIA Y DIRIGANSE A ESTAS COORDENADAS!

cL: es muy cerca!

De esta forma, el grupo abandona la maltrecha nave a bordo de las capsulas de emergencia segundos antes que ésta explotara. las pequeñas cápsulas en cambio no sin algunos daños llegan al cuadrante que Vegeta les indicó.

Tk: CAPSULE CORP? que hace aqui una nave de C.C?

Dd: sin duda, un milagro...

La compuerta de la nave C.C se abre para dejar entrar a las pequeñas capsulitas espaciales.

Vg: definitivamente todos ustedes estan aun muy verdes para estas cosas... de no haber estado yo aqui ustedes estarian flotando como basura espacial. no es asi, hermana de Kakarotto?

Nl: esta vez, y sólo esta vez te daré la razón, Vegeta. vengan niñas, dejemos que padre e hijo hablen...

Tk: pero que haces aqui papá?

Vg: simple, tu madre colocó un rastreador en su nave y acordamos que los seguiria de cerca... por si acaso. crees que se tragaría el cuento de que la obedecerias?

Tk: si, jejeje debí suponerlo.

Vg: Ahora dejemos a estas escandalosas en donde deben estar.

Tk: No! yo vine por Didier, y no me iré sin ella!

Vg: eres un romantico estúpido! que, la llevarás a casa y luego que harán? y tus entrenamientos? y tus estudios? además ella tiene obligaciones que cumplir! lo olvidas?

Tk: mira quien habla de obligaciones y compromisos! TU que durante largos periodos dejabas sola a mamá sin importarte lo que pasara? quieres que te recuerde como fue cuando naci? no me hables tu de compromisos!

Vg: grrrrr

El principe sintió la ira en su interior. su hijo nunca le habia contrariado antes de esa manera, lo peor, es que estaba en lo cierto.

Vg: si, asi es. y no estoy orgulloso de eso. en ese tiempo mi visión estaba nublada por el orgullo y la codicia pero ahora mi prioridad es otra. y no voy a permitir que un capricho te arruine.

Tk: Didier no es un capricho. es mi esposa y como sea voy a quedarme a su lado!

Vg: la amas entonces?

Tk: si, asi es!

Vg: entonces por que no piensas en los problemas que le ocasionaras a ella si te precipitas, si ambos se precipitan? el amor de verdad es prudente y sabe esperar.

El principe se queda en silencio unos instantes... el amor de verdad es prudente y sabe esperar... como Bulma, quien tantas noches lo esperó, quien tantas veces curó sus heridas, soportó insultos y siempre estuvo ahi, a pesar de ese explosivo caracter.

Vg: permite que ella resuelva sus asuntos pendientes. de no ser asi, aunque estuviera con tigo no podria estar en paz.

Tk: el verdadero amor sabe esperar...

Después, en el planeta Arborea, la nave ha aterrizado en una zona muy lejana de los ojos de su majestad.

Nl: vaya, hogar dulce hogar! ... Autumn, levantate. me repugna verte besando el piso!

Dd: La reina tendrá que entender. no puede obligarme a hacer algo que ya no es mi deseo...

Tk: te esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario,te amo desde que era un niño y ni el tiempo, ni la distancia podra hacerme olvidar esto que tenemos.

Dd: no será mucho. y estaremos juntos siempre.

Tk: solo no te demores mas de la cuenta.

Un beso sella este pacto entre la pareja.

--

Dias después en el dormitorio principal de C. Corp, Bulma entra con un gesto mitad triunfal y mitad agotado. ha logrado que la pequeña Bra se duerma, parece que por fin la bebita empieza a entenderse con su madre. Vegeta espera recostado en la enorme cama, pensativo.  
Bulma no tarda en notar que algo raro en el ambiente.

-- Vegeta?

-- Hola mujer, ven aqui.

Ella se sienta a su lado, en la cama.

-- estas muy extraño, te sientes bien?

-- Tu hijo me ha hecho reflexionar sobre nosotros.

-- que ?

-- shhh... escucha, el decidió que quiere estar con esa chica, a pesar de todas las adversidades que los rodean. incluso contrajeron matrimonio. no es que eso cambie las cosas o importe algo en realidad...

-- no entiendo... ?

-- esto es, que lo importante de haberse casado es haber tenido la voluntad de estar juntos, es decir, se sabe que existe un compromiso, pero el matrimonio lo cristaliza, hace mas..real

-- ?

-- Bulma... quieres ser mi esposa?

-- oh, Vegeta!si tengo casi 20 años siendolo!

-- pero quiero que lo seas a los ojos de todo el mundo! quiero que seas mia por la ley de los hombres, la ley de Kami y todas las que existan!

-- pero, siempre has dicho que esas son ridiculeces!

-- ridiculeces que te harian muy feliz, y si es asi...

-- Vegeta, mi amor!

-- te amo, mujer...

F I N

Luego de tanto tiempo al fin pude concluir este tercer capitulo. siento mucho haber tardado tanto. nunca he visto con buenos ojos a quienes dejan los fics inconclusos. es... como una falta de respeto a quienes hacen el favor de leer nuestras locuras y se toman la molestia de mandar un review para luego dejarlos colgados de la lampara. mil gracias por todos sus comentarios que me animan a seguir y me hacen ir mejorando , segun yo, claro jejeje.  
nos vemos pronto con nuevas aventuras. Draga.

H: heroico.


End file.
